For Love or Friendship
by michoct
Summary: Alternate history... This story picks up right after the one night stand. How far will Jason and Elizabeth go to protect each other and for how long will they deny their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, am not affiliated with ABC, GH or Disney.

Yes I am starting another fic already!!

Background – Elizabeth and lucky are getting divorced… he has just moved out and she filed the papers quickly. Cameron does not exist in this story. The rest of their histories are the same. This picks up about a week after the blackout. Elizabeth moved into her studio and left Lucky. Lucky did not go to rehab and he is still using. After sleeping with Rick, Sam had a breakdown and left Port Charles. She has not be heard from since and will NOT make an appearance in this story, I'm just tired of her, LOL.

That's about all, anything else I will try to explain as I go.

As always I am going to rate this M/NC-17.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked into her studio, kicking the door shut as she struggled with the boxes in her hand. They were heavy, too heavy to be stacked on top of each other in her arms. The top box slid off, landing on its side as all of its contents dumped out onto the floor. She let out a groan and slid the box remaining in her arms on top of the pile that already existed along the wall.

She had gone back to the apartment one last time while Lucky was at work to retrieve the final boxes of her stuff. She left her key on the desk, no note, just an envelope below it containing divorce papers. She went to one of those quickie divorce lawyers who insured her that it would be complete in less then three weeks, maybe sooner if he can get a quick court date.

Elizabeth shuffled over to where the box lay dumped out on the floor. She really did not feel like picking it all up. Her shift had run over and she was just overall exhausted. Her hand waved off the box, "later" she said out loud to herself. It was then that she noticed the small trinket that had ended up a few feet from the pile of junk that was stacked beside the box. The instant she saw it she knew exactly what it was. Picking the small piece of glass up off the floor she shuffled over to the couch and sat, remembering the day Jason had given it to her. It seemed so long ago and so much had changed, except for her feelings.

They has been through so much over the years. She was sure that she always had feelings for Jason, even if they were fighting. They were buried in her subconscious, hidden from even herself. They were friends, always friends, until last week. It wasn't until she woke up in his arms that she realized her feelings went beyond friendship and it wasn't till a few days ago that she realized the feelings have been there for as far back as she could remember.

She left Lucky, walked into the apartment and found him bordering consciousness. She decided it was a good thing that he could not fight back physically or emotionally as she told him it was over. Sure he had slept with Maxie and set off the events of the night that brought her to Jason, but all that did was help her realize that she was not in love with him anymore. Sure she would always love him, they boy that stole her heart, but that boy was gone, replaced with a man who was selfish and self destructive… much like his father. Over the past week she picked up extra shifts at the hospital and ensured she would get to the apartment when he was working to gather her things.

She sat holding the red piece of glass. It was amazing how something as simple as glass could give her strength, but it did. Oddly enough, it seemed that every time life got crazy that this piece of glass would show itself showing up at the bottom of a drawer, under a book or like today, on her floor. It is silly to think that glass could be her guardian angel, instead perhaps it is the source of the glass that is her guardian angel… or maybe the source is her fate, her strength or just her heart.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a pounding on the door. "Elizabeth" she heard being called from the other side of the door. She could tell it was Lucky and from the constant pounding and tone of his voice she could tell he was high. The pounding continued, "Elizabeth, come on… I just want to talk. I know you are here, I can see the light under the door."

Elizabeth stayed quiet, placing the red glass on the table in front of her and leaning her head onto the arm of the couch. It seemed to be a long time that he was knocking on the door and yelling. It wasn't until she heard her neighbor Carl in the hallway asking him to leave that Lucky finally stopped.

* * *

Jason revved his bike and kicked it into gear. His head was cloudy and in his business clouds were not good. Being preoccupied with anything or anyone could get him killed. 'No regrets' is what they had assured each other but he could not help but worry about her regretting what had happened between them. Jason felt guilty for taking advantage of her. Regardless of how much and how long he had wanted her, she was married and emotional.

For years Jason has found himself wondering what it would feel like to wake up with her in his arms. He'd think and wonder how her bare skin would feel against his. Now he knew and it only made the feeling stronger. Now he needed more of her, in a matter of one night he was addicted, she was his drug. He was no better then Lucky

Elizabeth directly told him that it was the only night that they would be together. Hearing her say that broke his heart but his life is dangerous and could not expect her to place herself in the line of fire and deep down he wanted her safe, even if that meant being away from him.

He shifted gears riding even faster on the dark back roads. He wondered exactly what the feelings were that he was having. Was it just sexual attraction or was it more? Could it be the thrill of wanting something you cant have? Problem is that he has had it and now he wanted more. If it had only been the one time when they had started on the floor then moved to the couch, maybe he could move on. Sex with Elizabeth was unlike any other. There seemed to be a connection he had never experienced before that left him dizzy and high afterward. She seemed to have the same reaction, perhaps that is why she initiated it the second time. The third time he was not sure who initiated it. By that point it was mutual, they were in the pink room in and out of sleep, holding each other. Their eyes met and he could feel her heart rate increase as his did. It was almost daylight and it was as though they each wanted one last experience to remember. It was perfect and Jason could have sworn he saw a tear escape her eye as their bodies came together one last time.

Whatever it all meant didn't matter. He knew it was over and they were back to friends, nothing more. As a friend he decided to stop by her studio tomorrow to make sure she was ok. No matter what happened, he wanted to be there for her. She had stopped at the Penthouse to let him know that she left Lucky and was moving out. He again offered his help and money, anything that she needed. She looked so tired and sad. Of course she was sad, the man she loves cheated on her with drugs and Maxie. It broke his heart to see her so sad and if he could he would beat Lucky with his bare hands for hurting her. Sure Sam had slept with Rick but they were done before that even happened. Any chances of them getting back together went out the window at that minute and he knew there was no love left in his heart for Sam. Lucky's affair was different, he was married to Elizabeth and she was in love with him… Jason assumed that she still was in love with him. '_What a fucking asshole. Only a moron like Lucky would fuck around on Elizabeth. My god, what I would do if I…_' He stopped his thoughts. He couldn't think of her like that. She was clear that it was only one night and, even though she did not say it, did not feel that way about him. For her it was comfort sex, for him it was… more then he was willing to admit to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth finally had a day off. She had picked up so many shifts at the hospital since she moved, the boxes had piled up as had her laundry. She cleaned and put away her clothes finally moving to the boxes piled against the wall next to the door. One by one she unpacked her life from the cardboard boxes. She did not know how long she would be staying in the studio but could not live out of boxes for too long and was not motivated to start looking for a new apartment. The studio was big enough for her and it was cheap. The longer she stayed there the more money she could save. Her and Lucky had so many financial problems that she wanted to focus on putting some money away so she would not be so stressed out every time she sat to pay bills. Jason had offered everything from money to the Penthouse across the hall to her but she wanted to do it on her own.

Once they were empty, Elizabeth unfolded the boxes and piled them up so she could carry them down to the recycling closet in the basement. She opened the door and turned around, picking up the pile, her arms spread wide holding them. When she turned back to the door Lucky was standing there.

* * *

Jason kick started his bike and pulled out of the parking garage at Harborview Towers. He could not wait any longer to see her. He had been worried about her for some reason this morning. Not sure why he had this feeling decided not to wait any longer and went to check on her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters, am not affiliated with ABC, GH or Disney.

Chapter 2

"Lucky, I don't want to talk to you right now." Elizabeth said as Lucky pushed past her into the studio, closing the door behind him.

Lucky let out a sarcastic laugh. "You can't just leave me divorce papers and expect to never hear from me again Elizabeth." He was talking fast and his body was twitching and fidgety. He was obviously high.

"Lucky, you obviously are not thinking straight. You are high and I do not want to talk to you till you are sober."

"That's funny because I am not leaving until you talk to me." he said as he planted his feet firmly shoulders length apart. His face was scruffy and Elizabeth could smell alcohol when he walked through the door past her. His hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed and threw a shirt over his head, a wrinkled shirt.

Elizabeth dropped the cardboard on the floor and grabbed her keys and purse from the table beside the door. "Fine, then I will just leave. Go ahead and stay."

He lunged toward the door, falling into it, "No, I want… I want to talk to you."

"Lucky, let me leave. I don't want to talk to you like this." She said attempting to stay calm.

"NO! Not until you hear me out. I want to explain." He said, his body continuing to block the door. Elizabeth stood a few feet in front of him, starting to feel fear. Even with everything that had happened she had never been afraid of Lucky. There was an emptiness in his eyes that made her stomach turn. "Look, I know I screwed this up but give me another chance."

"No." Elizabeth answered firmly.

"I screwed up, Maxie main-up.. manipulated me." he fumbled out. "I want to stop using, I just need your help."

"No Lucky, you need professional help. Drugs or not, you continuously slept with Maxie… in our bed. No more chances, no more excuses… we are done Lucky. I hope you can get clean, I really do, but I… I want a divorce."

"NO!" he yelled.

Elizabeth turned away from him and took a few steps away from the door. "You have five days to contest the divorce then it will be filed with the court at the next available court date."

"No, I will not let you divorce me Elizabeth." Lucky spat taking an unsteady step in her direction.

"It's done Lucky."

"No it's not. I love you Eliz-beth." He slurred.

Elizabeth just shook her head and turned around to find him right in front of her. "No Lucky."

"I'm not LETTING YOU GO ELIZABETH!" Lucky yelled.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as tears flowed down her face. She paused for a minute before opening her eyes again and said the words she knew had to be said, "I don't love you anymore." She mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he screamed.

Her body trembled as she screamed back, "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE LUCKY!"

Next thing she knew the back of his hand came in contact with her cheekbone and her body fell into the coffee table. Did he punch her or just hit her with the back of his hand, she was not sure and it did not matter. The pain he caused stung so bad that she could not open her eyes. She could feel blood running down her face and her arm burned from hitting the side of the table. "Lucky." She whispered through her sobs.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ELIZABETH, YOU DO STILL LOVE ME!" he yelled. He bent over her sobbing body, "LOOK AT ME, LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY THAT!"

Elizabeth couldn't move but she managed to open her eyes, "I can't Lucky... I can't m-move." she whispered the instant she saw a pair of motorcycle boots come running through the door. She did not need to move to know it was Jason. The next minute went by as if it were in slow motion.

Jason grabbed Lucky by his shirt and pulled him back and away from Elizabeth. Jason threw him against the door and Lucky swung at him, missing. "Morgan, I should have known." Lucky spat as Jason caught him with a right hook.

"You piece of shit." Jason repeatedly growled as he continued punching Lucky in the gut until his body slid down the door unconscious. Jason was ready to kill him when he heard Elizabeth's sobs. He left Lucky's beaten body by the door and ran over to Elizabeth. He was out of breath and his heart was racing, torn between beating Lucky till he took his last breath and picking Elizabeth up off the floor. He decided to help her.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered, kneeling beside her. He hooked his arms under her knees and behind her back then scooped her into his arms. She groaned in pain and his heart broke that she was in pain. Again he wanted to return to the door where Lucky laid and beat him till he took his last breath.

He carried her over to the couch and laid her on it. She had a large open gash high on her cheek and it was already starting to bruise. Her right hand slowly slid to cover her left elbow and Jason could see a large purple bruise forming from her elbow to the middle of her upper arm. Her body quivered as her sobs continued and tears mixed with the blood on her face.

"Elizabeth" Jason whispered. He brushed the hair from her face with his fingertips. His knuckles were already bruising over from hitting Lucky. His eyes scanned over her body for any signs of other injuries but could not find anything else. She could have more bruising or even broken bones but could not see them. He sat with her for a few minutes brushing his fingers through her hair till the sobs finally subsided and her eyes fluttered open. Her left cheek was swollen and bruised, almost completely black already. "Where does it hurt?" he whispered.

"My arm… my cheek." She said so softly that he barely heard her.

"I need to get you to the hospital." He softly said still brushing his fingers through her hair. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to call for a car since he had his bike.

Her right hand moved from her elbow and reached for his hand, "No… I can't go to the hospital… everyone… work… I just cant." She murmured. "Lucky, where…"

"He's unconscious." Jason stated simply, not elaborating. His mind was racing of how to handle the situation. He wanted to kill him but he knew that would not be what Elizabeth wanted. He debated calling the police and was about to when Elizabeth screamed.

"LUCKY!" she yelled looking past Jason.

Jason turned and saw Lucky stumbling toward them with his gun pointed at them. He must have had the gun in an ankle holster otherwise Jason would have felt it earlier. Without thinking Jason jumped off the couch and lunged at Lucky grabbing his hand that was holding the gun. Lucky's body instantly jerked and he squeezed the trigger sending a bullet into the ceiling. They struggled for control of the firearm, the whole time Jason was afraid it would discharge again in Elizabeth's direction. Jason held Lucky's gun and his hand in his left hand while he reached around his back for his own gun.

Lucky saw Jason reaching for his gun and brought his knee up knocking it out of Jason's hand. Lucky's elbow caught Jason in his chin as they stumbled into the wall, the force of their bodies denting the wallboard. Jason held the gun over Lucky's head as he brought his foot up and pushed Lucky's body away from his finally causing Lucky to release the gun and land on the floor a few feet from Jason. A single shot rang out piercing through Lucky's chest and sending his lifeless body to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was silent as she sat at the police station. Detective Cruz sat at his desk and looked at Elizabeth sitting quietly in the chair next to him staring into the interrogation room. "Elizabeth, I need your statement, what happened? Why did Jason kill Lucky?"

Tears trailed down her face over her fresh wound but her stare never left Jason. He was sitting in the interrogation room with his arms crossed ignoring every word Rick was saying. She could make out the word lawyer repeatedly being formed by Jason's lips. They had brought Jason right down to the station. Carl, her neighbor, had heard the gunshots and called the police. When the paramedics arrived Lucky was already dead and could not be resuscitated. They butterflied her cheek and brought her down to the station to give her statement.

Every few minutes Jason's eyes would lift from the table and meet Elizabeth's gaze. He would give her a reassuring nod then look back down.

"Elizabeth… I need your statement." Cruz repeated.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I need to talk to Jason."

"Nope, not going to happen. He is being charged with first degree murder." Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stood from the chair.

"NO!" she yelled. "He didn't…"

"Stop right there." Diane said putting her hand in the air in front of Elizabeth's face. She turned to the detective sitting at his desk. "Detective, this woman has been through a traumatic event tonight and if you have not noticed she is mentally and physically beaten."

"I need her statement while it is fresh on her mind." Cruz stated with a frustrated groan.

Diane shook her head, "Her husband is dead, however it happened I doubt she will forget overnight."

Mac appeared and Cruz stood from his desk and walked over to talk to him. After a few quick words he returned to where Elizabeth and Diane were beside his desk. "You may leave Elizabeth but you need to come back first thing in the morning to give your statement."

Elizabeth slowly stood from her chair, "Can I talk to Jason before I go?" she asked Cruz then turned to Diane who had disappeared into the interrogation room with Jason.

* * *

"I certainly hope you are not badgering my client without his lawyer present Rick. My client will not be answering any questions until we have a minute to talk. Excuse us Mr. Lansing." Diane firmly stated.

"You are going down this time Morgan. And I am going to love every minute of it." Rick said as he left the room. Jason watched as Rick approached the spot where Cruz and Elizabeth were talking.

"What happened, I need to know details." Diane said as she placed her briefcase on the table. Jason paid her no attention, instead focused on Elizabeth's reactions through the window between the two rooms. She continued asking questions, all of which he ignored. "Jason?" she said raising her voice.

He finally looked at her.

"Do I have you attention now? They are charging you with first degree murder. Premeditated… I need to know why you went to Elizabeth's place and how that led to you killing _Detective_ Spencer." She emphasized detective which caused Jason to roll his eyes and lean back in his chair. He wiped his hands over his face and looked up at Diane then started going through the events of the afternoon.

"OK, so you went to check on her, blah blah blah then struggled for his gun. But how did you shoot him with your gun?"

Jason looked up at Diane, worry in his eyes, "I didn't shoot him."

* * *

"How did you get those bruises?" Rick coldly asked.

"I can't do this right now Rick, I just want to talk to Jason then go home." Elizabeth begged, her arms protectively folded over her chest, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Rick nodded, "Fine but Jason is going down for this Elizabeth with or without your help. Just remember that you are a witness and even you wouldn't lie on the stand for a thug like Morgan."

"Jason did not murder Lucky." She mumbled then looked through the window again at Jason who appeared to be in a heated conversation with Diane. Diane was pacing around the room and her hands were whipping in the air every so often when she spoke. Elizabeth walked away from Cruz and Rick and approached the door to the interrogation room. Not waiting for an approval from anyone inside or outside of the room she walked in, closing the door behind her. Jason quickly stood from the table and wrapped her in his strong arms.

Tears rushed from Elizabeth's eyes, "Ja-Ja-Jason, you shouldn't have…"

"Shhh. Don't worry about it. Tell them what happened, tell them what I said." Jason whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to talk to the district attorney." Diane said stepping out of the room.

"Jason… I can't let you do this." She mumbled into his chest. "I did this, I should be the one in here, not you."

Jason shook his head, "It's too late for that now. Diane is good, she will take care of it."

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked up at him, "Rick is going for first degree murder Jason. He wants to put me on the stand and then what, I can't lie under oath. I can't let you go to jail for what I did."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." He rubbed his hand over the small of her back. "Are you ok?" he asked in a whisper.

Elizabeth shook her head as her tears continued and she again buried her face into his chest.

"My bail hearing will be first thing in the morning and I will be out of here. I want you to go stay at the Penthouse tonight, don't go back to the studio. Don't fight me on this. Diane already called Max for me and he is expecting you there." She nodded her head. "Don't worry."

Her eyes lifted to meet his, "How can I not Jason? I'm not going to let you take the blame for this. You did not murder him, hell you didn't even shoot him, I did. I picked your gun up from the floor and I pulled the trigger."

"It was self defense." He stated simply.

"Then lets tell Rick that, tell him what really happened."

Jason shook his head, "At this point it does not matter which one of us is sitting in here. You have been through enough and I have been through this before…" his voice trailed off when he though about the implication of what he had just said. He was the criminal, not her, and he could not bear to see her in a holding cell. "I mean the case is the same either way you look at it and I already stepped forward and said I shot the gun so it is already done. We can't change our story and we shouldn't. I want you to go and get some rest." He said kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth nodded and stepped away from him. She stopped at the door and turned back to him, "Thank you Jason, for everything." She softly said. He nodded and she turned and left the room, left the station and made her way to the Penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth arrived at the Penthouse and Max was waiting outside the door as Jason had promised. He let her in and told her that he would be right outside all night if she needed anything. She felt strange being there without Jason almost as if she was imposing on his life. She had imposed more then on his home. He was now sitting in jail for something she had done. She was sure that Jason would have killed Lucky to protect her without even a hesitation but he hadn't, she did not give him the chance to.

There was no doubt going to be a trial. She should be the one sitting in the defendants chair but instead Jason had taken her place. He stepped forward to protect her, again. It was times like this that made her fall even deeper for Jason. He was so selfless and caring, completely opposite of what the rest of town thought of him. He was a trained hit man, an enforcer, but that was not the Jason Morgan she knew.

She placed her purse on his desk and shuffled her feet across the room to the couch. It was only a little over a week ago that they had been together in the exact spot she was sitting. She thought about walking in on Lucky and Maxie and how it made her feel. She felt betrayed and broken then where did she go, she came here. Jason comforted her, she comforted him and she would love to blame it on the tequila but she wanted it, she wanted him to kiss her. Suddenly her guilt overcame her, how would Lucky have felt had he walked in on her and Jason? Lucky had an addiction which drove him to turn to Maxie to feed that addiction, she on the other hand did not, she just turned to Jason out of friendship, and more.

Elizabeth made a choice for herself, Lucky chose drugs which is painful in itself but she could not help but wonder if her choice was worse. Would she have slept with Jason if she had not caught Lucky cheating? She told herself no but in her heart she knew that there was always this attraction, a pull that she and Jason had. Sure Lucky chose drugs over her but she chose Jason over him, whether it was a conscious decision or not. She felt guilty, even though Lucky had set off this chain of events, she had cheated on him in the worst way and even though Lucky never even knew the guilt was still there. Had she ever been completely faithful to Lucky?

Tears flowed from her eyes at the realization that she had climbed all those flights of steps that night wanting to take that plunge with Jason. She wanted him that night as much as she did all those years ago. Her feelings for Jason had never wavered, even when they were at odds. There was no doubt in her mind that she did love Lucky but she did not love him completely, not like Jason. Slipping her shoes off she curled over the arm of the couch, hugging it. After all they had been through, her and Jason, her and Lucky, it had all changed. She killed Lucky, she did… she picked the gun up off the floor as her hand shook. She flipped the safety and with complete awareness shot Lucky in the middle of his back then dropped the gun and fell to the floor. She will never forget the look in Jason's eyes, he was scared… for her. He moved with a quickness to pick up his gun and wipe her prints from it. She watched him and said nothing as he placed the gun on her coffee table and saw the piece of glass she had been admiring when Lucky showed up at her door. He looked over at her, apparently surprised she had kept it all these year but shrugged it from his thoughts and picked her up off the floor, placing her back on the couch. His arms wrapped around her as she sobbed, unable to speak until a few minutes later the police were banging on the door. Before Jason could stand they kicked it in and took in the scene around them. Cruz spoke first asking what happened. Jason stood, held Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it as he spoke, "Lucky attacked Elizabeth, I tried to stop him, he fought me then pulled his gun waving it at us, we struggled, I shot him with my gun before he could shoot us."

Cruz immediately cuffed Jason and started calling him names, murderer being one of them. Jason just sighed and said that he would not say anything else without his lawyer then he was led from the room. His lips formed "It will be ok" right before they disappeared into the hallway.

A knock on the door shook Elizabeth from her thoughts. She jumped off the couch but before she could get to the door Max opened it. "Elizabeth, Diane is here to see you."

"Thank you for the introduction Max." Diane said with a wink as she walked past him. Max blushed and closed the door.

"Uhh, is everything ok with Jason?" Elizabeth asked fidgeting.

Diane huffed, "Well, it depends on how you look at it. It turns out that when this case goes to trial you are probably going to be the prosecutions key witness."

"I can't lie on the stand Diane and I don't know what Jason told you but…"

Diane cut her off, "Jason told me everything."

Elizabeth nervously picked at her fingernail and moved to sit back on the couch.

"Look Elizabeth, I know you will not commit perjury and if you take the stand you will tell the truth of what happened… but then there will be a second trial and I'd have to defend you. Saving me a little work, let's try to figure out how we can work his defense."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth said with a confused look.

"You neighbor, Carl, showed up at the station after you left to give his statement. Apparently Lucky was at your night before banging on your door. He said that he seemed to be strung out on something and he smelled like booze. That being said, it helps our self-defense case. The only glitch that I can see in our case is you." Diane said folding her hands in her lap as she sat in the arm chair.

"I will just come forward now."

"No you won't. Jason was completely clear when he said that you will not come forward. He seems to be pretty fond of you Elizabeth." Diane said with a wink. She smiled and continued, "So if you leave the country it would probably not look good for us either. It could look like Jason paid you to leave or _took care_ of you. So we have quite a quandary here."

"Is there any other way I can get out of testifying? If I am subpoenaed I have to testify?" Elizabeth asked.

Diane nodded, "Yes or you will be arrested. The only time a witness can get out of testifying is if they mentally incompetent or are married to the defendant, which is not the case here." Diane snickered.

Elizabeth's eyes perked, "What if it was, what if we got married?"

Diane pursed her lips, "You are serious aren't you?"

"Deadly serious."

"Jason would not go for it." Diane stated. "He wants you involved as little as possible, as I said he seems quite fond of you my dear."

"It is our only option."

Diane nodded, "And it just could work. Of course the courts are wary of false marriages to prevent testifying, you would have to prove the marriage is genuine."

"I have known Jason for many, many years and we have been close, I don't think it would be too hard for people to believe."

Diane stood, "Then it seems that this could really work if we can just do one thing… convince Jason."

"Leave it to me." Elizabeth said standing from the couch. "What do we have to do?"

Diane sighed, "Well since Lucky is dead you don't need to wait for the divorce. If you file for a marriage license tomorrow, you can have the license within an hour and ironically, I am licensed to perform marriages, we can do it here."

"This is going to work, it has to work."

Diane walked to the door but stopped short, "Can I as you a question as a woman and not a lawyer?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Yea."

"Why would Jason take the blame for this? I think more what I am asking is have you asked yourself why he is doing this for you?"

"Jason and I have been friends for a long time." Elizabeth answered plainly.

Diane nodded, "You already said that before but for some reason I do not think this is something that he does for all of his _friends_." Elizabeth stood unsure of how she should respond. Diane continued, "Jason's bail hearing is at 8 tomorrow morning. If you want to meet before to give your statement I would be happy to sit with you then we can go to the hearing. I… I am sure he would like it if you were there."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you Diane."

"Don't thank me, I will bill Jason for all of this." She said laughing. "It is Jason you need to thank." Diane opened the door, winked at Max as a twitch flickered on her lips then disappeared into the elevator.

Elizabeth returned to her spot on the couch. Jason was obviously doing this because he is a good person and friend. She was going to return the favor. Even if he did not have feelings as deep as she had for him she was going to return the favor and marry him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I am really enjoying writing this story.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth hadn't slept a minute the entire night. She stretched on the couch, her arm throbbing when she extended it completely above her head. The bruise had only gotten bigger and she was sure the one on her face was not much better. She had looked in the mirror once since she had gotten to the Penthouse and that was only because she was force to look in the mirror to walk into the bathroom.

Luckily she kept a change of clothes in her car for emergencies, they weren't the most glamorous, a pair of jeans and tank but they would have to do. Once she was dressed she headed into the hallway. Milo insisted that Jason would want him to drive her to the station and after a few minutes of refusing Elizabeth finally gave in too tired to drive anyway.

When she walked into the police station Diane was already there waiting for her. They sat with a detective she had never met before, he seemed to be new, probably a rookie. He was rather nice, Elizabeth was grateful that Rick was not there to hassle her. She gave her statement exactly the same as Jason's except she was able to fill in the blank of what happened before Jason arrived at the studio and what led to her bruises. After she gave her statement they quickly made their way to the courthouse just in time.

Elizabeth took a seat in the back of the courtroom. Jason was walked in, shackled and cuffed and wearing an orange jumpsuit. It broke her heart to see him so helpless, especially when he is in the position because of her.

Jason was escorted in and sat beside Diane. The instant he was brought into the room he saw Elizabeth sitting in the back row, last seat next to the wall. It was almost as though she was hiding but he found her instantly and noticed how dark the bruise had gotten on her cheek. It was still swollen as was her eyelids, she obviously had not slept. The cut would most definitely leave a scar and that scar would not even compare to the one she would not carry physically for the events of the previous day.

The hearing was short, the bail was set and posted within an hour of the end of the hearing. A million dollars and Jason did not even flinch.

Elizabeth and Diane waited outside the station while Jason was released. They discussed the plans for the day. Diane was doubtful that Elizabeth would be able to talk Jason into following her plan but Elizabeth seemed confident. Jason walked out, back in his signature jeans and black t-shirt. He was unshaven and seemed tired.

"I will see you two in a bit. Good luck." Diane mumbled as she made her way to her Jaguar in the parking lot.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into a hug, "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth melted the instant he touched her. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her for a few minutes. She felt him shifting to look at her arm at one point but did not move to help him get a better view of the bruises, instead she stayed still, content in his arms. "Umm, we need to talk Jason."

"I know, lets go back to the Penthouse and we…"

"No, we need to talk now, here."

Jason's head turned on an angle, "Wha-what do you mean."

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath then spoke, "I talked to Diane about the different options. Well, there really are no options except one."

"I'm not sure I follow." Jason said, his eyes narrowing.

Elizabeth pulled out of the hug so she could look in his eyes and see his reaction. "Well, it is a given that Rick needs me as his key witness. It is also a given that you don't want me to come forward. That all being said there is one option left for us…"

Jason looked at her and what she said registered, suddenly he was aware of what she was about to say.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, "You did this for me and now I need to do this. We are going to go down to the clerks office and apply for a marriage license. Diane is meeting us at the penthouse at noon and she is going to officiate. Jason this is going to work, it has to."

He pulled his hand from hers and turned away. She tried to read his eyes but he turned too quick. "Elizabeth, we can't…"

"We are." She stated firmly.

He wiped his hand over his face, "But Rick will see that it is a fake."

Elizabeth stepped around Jason so she could look in his eyes again, "He won't think it is a fake, we will convince him it is real. Jason we have known each other for a long time and well after last week, it's not like we haven't…" she felt her face flush over. "But we can do this, it will work."

Jason looked at her and sighed. This is not how he had imagined this happening, not that he really imagined things. His accident pretty much prevented him from having the ability to do that but with her, he could and maybe he had imagined that before, imagined they'd be together or get married and have children with Lila's eyes and her artistic ability and smile. He gave a shallow nod and they made their way back to the courthouse where the clerks office was located.

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth sat on the couch as Diane went through a list of suggestions. They needed pictures, needed to be seen in public together and be a normal couple until and through the trial. When she was done speaking she called in Max and Milo who were both in the hall. Jason had suggested they be the witnesses because it would keep the situation quiet until they'd both had the chance to break the news to their friends and family. Neither of them had talked to Emily in close to a week, she was at a spa with Monica and would not be back for a few more days. Carly, well Jason was not about to tell her.

Diane read a sheet of paper that included the basics for a wedding ceremony. Jason and Elizabeth sat awkwardly on the couch beside each other. Jason was holding her hand in his, her clammy hand.

"Uh, shouldn't they be standing?" Max interrupted.

Diane shot him a look, "I was unaware that there is a rule as to the position of the bride and groom."

Max shrugged, "It just seems strange, that's all. What if someone asks me, what do I say, they sat on the couch while Diane read from a piece of paper."

Diane raised an eyebrow, "He does have a point, we should be more official." She stood from the arm chair and pointed at Jason and Elizabeth. "Stand up." She instructed. "I know you have both done this before so you know what to do… do it."

Jason rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, pulling Elizabeth with him. They stood in his Livingroom vowing to love each other forever and said their "I dos".

When Diane announced that they were married and said "You may kiss the bride." Jason and Elizabeth stared at her like a deer in the headlights. "Oh come on." Diane whined, "Are you telling me…" she looked between them and raised her eyebrows.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked back at Elizabeth. He gave her a quick half smile then leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes closed and the sensation of his lips brought back a rush of memories of the previous week. As quick as it happened his lips were gone leaving a burning feeling on her lips. Jason did not want to take advantage of Elizabeth, he kept the kiss short and light despite the urge he felt to deepen it.

Diane looked between them and smiled, knowing there was emotions there that they had yet to admit to each other, probably even themselves. "Well, you are married. Remember to act like you are because it will be called into question."

They both nodded and Diane gathered her things once the paperwork was signed. "I will drop off the signed license at the clerks office and it will be done." She stopped at the door, "One more thing. We did not worry about it right now but you both should wear a ring, it would make it more believable. I am sure Elizabeth would just love a beautiful Cartier… oh never mind, that's me." she laughed and walked out the door.

"Max is going to go over to your studio and pick up some of your things, is there anything specific that you need?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth looked a little surprised, it never really dawned on her that she would be living there full-time. Obviously she would have to but the thought just did not dawn until now. "Well, I'd like to go get my things if that is ok." She said nibbling on her bottom lip.

Max and Milo had walked across the room and were standing by the door giving the newly married couple their privacy. "Are you sure you want to go back there?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea, I'm going to have to eventually." She sighed. "Besides, I don't think Max would be very comfortable going through my underwear drawer." She wasn't sure but she could have sworn that Jason had just blushed.

"I will go with you then." He stated.

"No, I'll be fine. I am sure you have things to do, I don't want to impose any more then I already have."

Jason opened his mouth to speak but instead just nodded. "I do have a few things that I need to do today and Sonny needs to be filled in on everything. If you need anything just call me."

"Ok."

* * *

Not sleeping was finally catching up with Elizabeth. When they returned to the Penthouse Max noticed and insisted she go up and lay down. He said he would bring her things up and put them in the Livingroom and she did not argue. She slowly climbed the steps to the second floor and was unsure of where to go. Peeking in Jason's room she took a look around the empty room. There was a bed, a dresser and a single nightstand, all of which the large room seemed to swallow up. Not wanting to impose she moved on to the next room that was much smaller but only contained a punching bag on a metal frame and some sort of home gym with all sorts of weights. The next room was the visitors bath which left one room. It was Brenda's pink room, the room they had shared for that night that now seemed so long ago even though it hadn't even been two weeks.

She passed through the doorway and sat on the edge of the bed, kicking her shoes off. The room smelled like vanilla. She wondered if the scent was still there from Brenda or if it was one of Sam's touches in the room. As she slid under the covers her body instantly relaxed. She thought about waking in Jason's arms in the bed and found it soothing. Minutes later she was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason walked in the Penthouse, quietly closing the door behind him. He had gone to see Sonny and explain everything that happened. Sonny was furious. He did not understand why Jason would take the blame for the shooting. More then that Sonny was pissed because Jason would be busy with the trial and would not be available to his beck and call. Jason found himself growing more and more impatient with Sonny in recent months. He was selfish and did not seem to care what the imposition is, he expected Jason to jump whenever he needed him.

Jason climbed the stairs and searched for Elizabeth, finally finding her in Brenda's old room. She was laying on her side, her hair scattered across her face. Fighting the urge to climb in beside her and wrap his arms around her body he stood in the doorway watching her sleep for a few minutes before finally forcing his feet to leave the doorway and walk back downstairs.

He sat on the couch and let out a sigh. How had all of this happened? He was married to Elizabeth and he was content with it. When she insisted on getting married that morning his heart skipped a few beats. Was it because he really did want to marry her? Everything was happening so fast that he did not have the chance to consider that possibility, or the possibility that she wanted to marry him, although he doubted it. She just got out of a marriage and Lucky, well that was complicated enough. In his mind he wishes that he was the one that shot Lucky. If that was the case Elizabeth would be off the hook and would be able to testify that he had shot him in self defense. But he didn't and he was determined to do all he can to protect Elizabeth. There was no way he was going to let her come forward. The defense would be the same if he is in the defendants chair or if she was and since he had a choice to make, he chose himself.

To Jason emotions were always complicated. His life is dangerous and that meant that anyone close to him was by default in danger, whether they were targeted or not. Elizabeth was now going to need guards, even when she is at work. When they were together she made it a point to tell him that it could be the only night they were together. All that had changed in such a short time.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and was disoriented. She had slept for a long time, the room was dark and the only light was from the moon that was shining outside the window. She climbed out of the bed and groggily went down the stairs. The light on the desk with on but the room was dim. Elizabeth made out Jason's figure laying on the couch, asleep. She had rarely ever seen Jason sleeping, at times she had wondered if he slept enough. He seemed so relaxed and calm, almost vulnerable when he slept. She walked over and sat on the edge of the cushion, careful not to wake him. His body was stretched the entire length, his arm flung over his head and over the side. She sat watching his face, unmoving and his chest, moving in a steady rhythm. She watched him for a while, longer then she would ever admit. Her hand finally reached out and traced his jaw line. It had stubble, he obviously hadn't had time to shave and she kind of liked him with a five o'clock shadow. She instantly noticed the change in his breathing and his eyes slowly opened giving her a glimpse of his cerulean eyes.

Jason woke with an awareness. Before he even opened his eyes he could sense her closeness. He opened his eyes and they met her beautiful sapphire gaze. He felt her fingertips tracing his jaw but she pulled them back as soon as their eyes met. He licked his dry lips, unaware of the feeling it gave her in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey." He whispered.

Elizabeth stood and moved to the arm chair.

Jason swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up as he rubbed his hands over his face, scratching at his stubble. "What time is it?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

Jason pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. He never put clocks up because he always thought time was too demanding, but mainly it would tell him that he didn't get enough sleep. "It's a little after eight. Are-are you hungry?"

Elizabeth shrugged again, "I haven't eaten since yesterday. I felt nauseous earlier and was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep it down."

Jason nodded, "Well you need to eat. I don't have anything really here so we can order pizza or Kelly's."

"Kelly's sounds good." Elizabeth said chewing on her lip.

"I'll send Max to pick it up."

"Ok, if you don't mind I am going to take a shower." She said as she walked over to the bags Max had carried up for her.

Jason smiled, "You don't have to ask, you pretty much live here now. Help yourself to whatever you want."

Elizabeth thanked god that her back was to Jason because she blushed a little at the thought. Whatever she wanted… she wanted him. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that with everything they had been through in the last 24 hours but for some reason she could not help it, she could not stop thinking about him. She quietly went upstairs with her bags and took her shower. When she returned the food was already there and it had appeared that Jason had taken a shower as well… and he shaved. Two places were set on the coffee table for them and she flashed to the morning he had breakfast waiting for her in the same spot.

"I hope this is ok, I remember you ordering it before. I forgot to ask you what you wanted before you went upstairs."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yea, the bacon cheeseburger is my favorite." Jason looked relieved that he had the order right.

"I don't have much to drink, beer, water or milk?"

She laughed, "Water is fine."

He got her a water as well as one for himself. They sat and ate in silence. She ate about half of her food. It was the first thing she had eaten in over a day and was surprised she had even gotten that much down.

Elizabeth wondered why things felt so awkward. They have been friends for so long and never really had this problem before. Was it that he sensed that she had feelings for him and did not know how to react to them? Because of those feelings was he afraid of leading her on? She stared at her plate of food then at his empty plate and decided to try to break the ice. "That was good, thank you Jason."

He nodded.

"Did you get everything done today that you needed to?" she asked.

He nodded again.

'_Men are impossible_.' She thought as she rolled her eyes and picked up their plates. "I'll clean up, it's the least I can do."

A few minutes later Elizabeth returned from the kitchen and Jason was sitting with a bag in his lap. She was not sure if she should go sit beside him or if he wanted to be alone, it all seemed so strange not knowing how to act around him. He made her decision for her. "Hey, we need to talk about a few things." He said looking at her then shifting so there was ample space for her to sit next to him. She took the invitation and sat beside him.

He sighed, "There are a few things that we haven't discussed… First, Max and Milo will be your guards. I don't know if you thought about this earlier, truth is I didn't until a short time ago. But like it or not, since you are married to me you now need guards."

Elizabeth nodded, "It's ok."

"Umm, we are going to have issues with our families, especially Carly. It's not going to be easy lying to them… uhh, I don't want to stress you out so we can worry about all that later." He saw her expression change at the mention of Carly. They were both quiet for a few moments then her picked the bag up from his lap. "I got us rings while I was out."

He pulled two boxes from the bag, each contained simple white gold bands. "I wasn't sure if you liked white gold or yellow gold or platinum… titanium. I did not know there were so many different kinds."

Elizabeth nervously laughed, "White gold is my favorite so you did good."

He handed her the smaller of the two bands and slipped the larger one on his finger. "You don't have to wear it all the time, just make sure you wear it whenever you go out."

She shook her head, "Probably better to just have it on all the time." She mumbled as she slipped it on her finger with a trembling hand. "How did you know my ring size?"

He shrugged, "I didn't, just a lucky guess I suppose."

"Thank you for all this Jason. I really screwed things up this time. You didn't… you don't have to do all this." She said nervously turning the ring. Her eyes were focused on his hand where he had placed his ring without hesitation and now rested it on his thigh.

"There's no need, no need to thank me. I want to help you, we're friends."

Once again he had said the 'f' word. She couldn't help it, the tears welled up in her eyes. Unable to stop them, they left a wet trail down her cheek. Being the wonderful man that he is, he hooked his hand around her neck and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead then brought her head to rest on his chest as he leaned back on the couch. He brushed his fingers through her hair until she drifted back off to sleep from the soothing sound of his heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the great feedback, I hope everyone is enjoying this so far.

Chapter 7

Elizabeth woke hours later still in Jason's arms. Somehow they had shifted from sitting on the couch to laying down. Her head rested on one of his arms while his other arm was wrapped around her waist touching the small area of exposed skin on the small of her back. She was facing him, one arm over his side and the other was between their bodies. She contemplated sliding out of his arms and going up to bed but could not bring herself to move. Being in his arms felt perfect and she did not want to end the feeling.

She tilted her head back to look at his face. She could not get over the difference in Jason when he slept. It was hard to believe that the man sleeping beside her was a trained killer. She told herself that he was not capable of taking an innocent life, his heart was too good. Brushing the thoughts of his profession from her head she thought of the night of the blackout. His place, this couch had changed everything. It brought feelings to the surface that she had bottled up for so long. Her eyes were drawn to his lips and it caused a flutter in her stomach. She slid her head up his arm slightly so her mouth was merely and inch from his. She brushed a feather light kiss along his lips then drew her head back a minuscule amount to rest her head back on his arm. Closing her eyes she laid there enjoying the feeling of him being so close.

* * *

Jason was laying on the couch having trouble sleeping with her so close. He could hear her breathing change and could tell she was awake. He told himself if he pretended to be asleep it would keep him from taking advantage of her again. That thought was shot down when he felt her lips touch his. It happened so quick that he wondered if it even happened. He could feel her breath on him and knew she was still close. Keeping his eyes closed her fought himself on what to do. Part of him wanted to pull her below him, strip her clothes and make love to her all night. The other part told him that it would be wrong and she is just emotional and does not really want him. The internal battle continued for a few minutes till he finally opened his eyes.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw her closed lids. She had rested her head so close to him that if he were to lick his lips, he would touch hers also. His body began responding before he could stop it. His hand slid fully under her shirt and firmly rested on her back. He had a feeling she was still awake as he tilted his head a fraction and brought his lips to hers. His mouth stilled on hers till he felt her arm tighten over his waist and a soft sigh come from her throat. Her hand between their bodies gently grasped at his t-shirt as their lips began moving together. He slid his hand from her back, up her arm and thread his fingers through her hair. Her body leaned into his as his tongue slid past her lips. Kissing Jason was unlike anything she had ever experienced. When his lips were on hers she could not think of anything except his lips and his hands… his body. His lips left hers and he gently kissed the dark bruise on her cheek.

An awareness rushed through his body and it gave him enough strength to pull back and open his eyes. Moments later her eyes opened and met his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She just kept looking at him, confusion in her eyes. "You have been through lot this week and I don't want to take advantage of you." His hand threaded through her hair and ran down her arm. He pulled her arm from around his waist between them and linked their fingers.

Her brows narrowed, "I'm a big girl Jason, I think I can handle it."

"I know but I just don't want to do anything you may regret later."

With his comment she sat up, pulling her hand from his and releasing her hold on his t-shirt. "I don't regret what happened the night of the blackout Jason." She stood up and Jason moved to sit on the couch. Her voice was determined. "I don't regret marrying you earlier today, I do regret killing Lucky. He should not have died and I should have stood up and admitted that I did it instead of letting you take the blame for my mess." She turned toward the stairs, Jason sat still unsure what he should say to her. "And I don't regret kissing you now… or ever."

She had caught him off guard. He did not know what to say and by the time he built up the nerve to tell her what he was feeling, he turned and she had already climbed the stairs and disappeared down the hallway.

The possibility of her feeling anything beyond friendship both excited and scared him. He quickly climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the closed door to the pink room. After much hesitation he finally walked away and went into his own room.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Elizabeth and Jason got into a regular schedule. She usually worked the second shift and when she did he would stop by the hospital and eat dinner with her. They would talk about her patients or some other small talk. They never spoke about the night he had kissed her or their 'fake' marriage. When she was working Max was usually on shift and he would keep his distance. Epiphany was not happy about the situation at first but after a few days she saw that it did not interfere with anyone's work or the patients so she allowed it.

When Emily returned from her trip to the spa, Elizabeth filled her in on the events while she was gone. Elizabeth did not tell Emily or Monica the truth, that she had shot Lucky. Instead she told them about the night of the blackout and that it helped them realize their feelings for each other, which was partially true at least on her part. Emily was uncertain about the story told to her by Elizabeth but accepted the marriage as did Monica. She was, after all, grateful that her brother and best friend were happy… even though she felt there was more that they were not telling her. She voiced that many times to Elizabeth but she just shrugged it off.

Carly, on the other hand, was not as understanding. When Jason told her she stormed over to the Penthouse and cursed out Elizabeth, calling her every name in the book from tramp to bitch. She accused Elizabeth of being a gold digger and blamed Lucky's death on her… something Elizabeth agreed with. Jason stood up to Carly and told her not to talk to his wife like that before showing her the door. Since that day it had been quiet and Elizabeth's life had been Carly-free.

When Elizabeth left for work, when Jason would go out or when he would leave her at the hospital, Jason would kiss her temple or her cheek and tell her "See you later." To say things between them was awkward was an understatement. She would come home after her shift and if Jason was not in bed they would talk about the upcoming trial or their plans for the next day, then they would go to bed, Elizabeth in the pink room and Jason in his room.

They both wanted to talk about what had happened and what was happening between them, but they both were afraid of the rejection they were sure was on the other side of the conversation… that and further awkwardness that would just make their current arrangements even less bearable. Elizabeth barely slept and it was starting to take a toll on her. She barely ate and what she did eat usually did not stay in her body for too long. Jason noticed her getting thinner and on occasion told her she needed to take better care of herself. She brushed it off as a stomach flu and he was not about to argue.

"Jason?" Elizabeth whispered.

Jason looked up from his book and saw her standing in the doorway to his room. Her arms were crossed protectively over her stomach and her eyes were red either from crying or lack of sleep. Jason guessed it was probably both.

"Hey, I didn't think you were still up." He closed his book and set it on his nightstand then waited for her to continue. He could not help but notice her clothes, or rather her lack of clothes. She was wearing a thin camisole and a tight pair of short shorts. He had seen her dressed like this many times over the last few weeks. It was usually if they passed each other late at night or early it he morning because it was what she wore to bed. Every time he couldn't help but stare at her.

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked everywhere but at him. Part of the reason was because she was nervous but mainly because he was not wearing a t-shirt. "I don't want to keep doing this."

Jason nodded assuming that she was talking about the living arrangement and the marriage.

"We… we have always been able to talk to each other and the past couple weeks have been… I mean if we are going to live together for a while longer we need to… I'm sorry."

Jason's was surprised. He expected her to tell him the exact opposite. "Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She took a few steps into his room and kneeled on the floor because her legs were shaking and she did not want Jason to notice… only he already had. "Yes I do. Jason, with everything you have done for me it was wrong for me to try to make it… uh… more."

"Elizabeth…"

"No, wait, let me finish. I am so thankful that you are such a good friend to me. I don't think I am worthy of everything you do for me but am grateful none the less. Yes, I wanted you to kiss me and I'm sorry if I let my, umm, feelings kind of mess things up. I just want us to be ok again." Her fingers played with the thick carpet as she spoke.

Jason swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to her. He extended his hand and she took it in hers, letting him guide her off the floor and into his arms. He held her for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry too."

Her cheek was resting on his bare chest and could hear his heartbeat. "Jason, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You are just saying that to make me feel better."

Jason's lips turned up slightly, "When do I ever say anything I don't mean?" he asked and she shrugged then nodded her head in agreement. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, "You need to get some sleep, I know you haven't been sleeping." He glanced over at his bed, "Why don't you come lay with me for a while."

Elizabeth looked at him unsure but nodded her head anyway and let him lead her to the bed. He pulled back the comforter and she slid onto the bed. He turned off the lights then walked over to the other side and laid on his side facing her. She was on her back looking up at the ceiling and could feel him staring at her. After a few minutes she finally turned her head and her eyes locked on his through the darkness. She saw his hand lift from the empty space between them and she scooted to the middle of the bed and rolled onto her side so her back was to him. His arm immediately wrapped around her waist. A few minutes later she had finally relaxed in his arms.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

Her eyes opened when she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Yea." She replied hoping he would not send he back to her room to sleep. She was comfortable in his strong arms.

His voice was low, barely a whisper. "I am sorry it has been hard the last few weeks… but I agree with what you said that night. I am not sorry for kissing you either. I wanted to kiss you too."

Elizabeth felt a tear drop from her eye. She shifted her arm to her waist and covered his that was holding her close to him. Her hand covered his and she felt his lips gently brush against her neck. No more words were said as the both drifted off to a sound sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth awoke feeling well rested for the first time I weeks. Searching the room she did not find Jason but his scent lingered in the air and on his sheets. Her hands fisted the soft, white comforter and brought it to her face so she could inhale the scent. It was subtle and masculine, maybe aftershave or a soap he used. She always noticed it as his scent and would occasionally catch a hint of it on a stranger and instantly think of Jason.

She stretched her arms and muscles before reluctantly rolling her body out of the bed. She slowly made her way down the steps, each step bringing the stronger smell of bacon. She loved that Jason could cook, more so that he would cook for her. He had made her eggs after their night together and even though it was a simple thing to cook, they were the best eggs she had ever eaten… perfectly fluffy and just the right amount of salt and pepper.

She reached the bottom step, smiling but the smile quickly faded when the bacon smell grew stronger and her stomach felt as though it was being shaken in a martini shaker. Her hand covered her mouth as she felt the pressure rising and she ran to the half bathroom located around the corner.

Jason heard the bathroom door shut and smiled. He too had slept amazingly and woke up feeling refreshed and full of energy. He quickly rode to the store and picked up a few things to make for breakfast. Knowing that her meal of choice from Kelly's was a bacon cheese burger, he picked up a package of bacon and a dozen eggs. Returning home he quickly started the meal, wanting it to be ready for her when she woke up. After the conversation last night and the uneasiness of the past couple weeks he felt breakfast would be a nice gesture and a little selfish since he did enjoy all his time with her.

He carried two plates from the kitchen and quickly went back in returning with two mugs of coffee. He set them on the table and sat waiting for her to join him.

Elizabeth had been sick with the stomach flu before but ever had it crept up on her like this. One minute she was fine and suddenly it hit her. When she finally felt like she was done and had nothing left in her body to throw up she stood from the floor and splashed water over her face. She rinsed her mouth out and finally stepped out of the bathroom. Rounding the corner she found Jason sitting at the table, looking over his shoulder at her.

Jason could see the paleness of her skin and he quickly stood from the couch. "Hey, are you ok?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I guess I am getting a stomach bug…" she looked down at the table. "… and you went to all this troub… Jason… I'm sorry." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Jason walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, don't be sorry. I can make breakfast again another day… when you are feeling better." He placed a soft kiss on her temple and her head moved to rest on his shoulder. "Why don't you go lay back down and I will get you some ginger ale."

Elizabeth did exactly as he suggested. She went up the steps and went to the pink room, feeling slightly better now that the bacon smell was out of the range of her sinuses. She curled on her side and he quickly appeared with a glass of ice in one hand and a can of ginger ale in the other. He sat with her for a few minutes and suggested she call out of work but she insisted she was already feeling better and he knew better then to argue with her.

Hours later she felt fine. The nausea was completely gone, her color was normal and she went to work. She worked half of her shift and was beginning to feel hungry so she and Emily went to Kelly's for dinner on their break. Elizabeth ordered soup and toast, still unsure of her stomach and Emily had a salad.

"So how are things going with Jason?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth nodded as she took a crunchy bite of her toast. "Things are good. How are things with Nicholas?"

Emily angled her head, "What makes you think me and Nicholas are…"

Elizabeth cut her off, "Come on Em… I see you together. It is still there between you two."

Emily smiled, "Yea, I guess we are moving slow… very slow. Completely opposite that you are with my brother." Emily winked. "Nicholas has been helping Lulu… with Lucky uhh, gone… she is having problems with it then the pregnancy on top of it…"

Elizabeth cut her off again, "Pregnancy?"

Emily nodded her head, "Yea… her and Dillon."

"Wow, I didn't even know they were together." Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows.

"Well they aren't really. I think it was just one night and with the whole Enduro fiasco… well I am not supposed to talk about that because grandfather would shit himself if it got out."

Elizabeth's eyes bugged out, "Enduro fiasco?"

"Yea, faulty condoms… but you didn't hear that from me. Gotta love good old ELQ and it's shady business practices and cover-ups."

Elizabeth shrugged it off and continued her conversation and lunch with Emily. The whole time it was in the back of her head and deep in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling that Enduro was probably Jason's brand of choice. Not wanting to take the chance she decided to stop and buy a pregnancy test on her way home from work. She could have something a little more permanent then a stomach flu.

* * *

Elizabeth got home and Jason was not there. She took the opportunity to peek in his nightstand in an attempt to calm the nervousness that had overwhelmed her all night since her dinner at Kelly's. She found a box of Enduro condoms with three missing… the three they had used.

Unable to bring herself to pee on the little stick she went to her room and curled herself into the bed. She was sure that she wasn't pregnant. It had barely been a month and sure she was late but it was probably because of the stress… she was sure of it. Her eyes focused on the bag from the drugstore that was sitting on the dresser. A baby… she could not take the test until she knew how she would feel about the results, regardless of what they were.

She woke hours later, sweating. She had dreamed about Jason, vividly. Her dream consisted of reliving the night of the blackout, the conversations, sex with Jason, all of it. She knew it was only a dream but it seemed so real, she could feel his touches and kisses. Rarely did she remember her dreams but this one was different, it was more of a memory… a reenactment of her finally giving in to the force that always seemed to draw her to Jason, the only man she truly and purely loved… love! She sat up in bed and looked at the bag.

A short time later she walked out of the bathroom trembling. She was sure there was not a word that described her feelings, probably because she didn't know what they were… nervous… anxious… happy… hesitant, she did not know. Passing her room she peaked into the master bedroom. While she was dreaming Jason had returned home and was now sleeping, laying on his side. Elizabeth took a deep breath and climbed into his bed beside him, resting on her side facing him. For a while she stayed there, watching him. She breath in his scent, occasionally reached over and brushed her hand along his bare bicep, and she contemplated what to do.

After a while Jason felt her fingers trailing along his forehead and it drew him from his rest. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her beautiful blue eyes staring at him. After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "Hey… how are you feeling?" His hand shifted and he brushed a stray curl from her face. The hand curled around her back and came to rest in the middle of her back, his thumb tracing lazy circles.

She took a deep breath, unsure of what his reaction was going to be. "Well, I am feeling better."

"Good." He said flashing her a gentle smile. His head tilted forward and he brushed his lips over hers. The kiss was quick and caught her off guard. As simple as it was, her toes curled slightly at the tingle it sent through her body. Her eyes were closed when he spoke again. "Maybe we can try breakfast again tomorrow."

Her eyes opened and she stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I umm. Oh god…" she chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at the sheets.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Jason said apologetically.

She could feel him moving to pull away but her hand hooked around his neck and held him there. "No, I'm glad you did but we…"

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as his fingertips lightly ran along her hairline, down her arm and collected her hand, hooking themselves between her fingers. Her eyes still closed she finally blurted it out, "Jason, I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth instantly felt Jason's body tense. His fingers tightened between hers and he just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out but I… I guess I am a little freaked. But I am pregnant, I took a test tonight."

She could see all his questions in his eyes so she started rambling, again closing hers. "I um, after I was sick this morning it just went away. Then I went to dinner with Em and she was telling me about Lulu being pregnant. Apparently Enduro produced a batch or batches of faulty condoms. It never dawned on me before because we used protection and me and Lucky… well we hadn't in months and I thought I was just late because of the stress and all. I know this is a lot, I've been trying to process it myself and I know you probably don't want kids but that's ok, I'll take care of it myself, I can even tell everyone its Lucky's if you don't want it."

Jason hadn't blinked since she blurted those words out. Pregnant? Her eyes remained closed and he continued to listen to her rambling. She went on and on about raising the baby on her own when he finally stopped her. "Shhh." He hushed.

Elizabeth finally opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Jason Morgan, mob enforcer, had tears in his eyes and a trail down the side of his face where one had apparently fallen and landed on the sheet below him. "Elizabeth… I…"

Their eyes locked on each other, pools of blue searching for answers. Jason broke their gaze and sat up, releasing her hand. He did not move to get out of the bed, instead he sat there, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. His mind was racing, he was overwhelmed with different emotions and did not know which one to react to first.

Still laying down, Elizabeth felt her body trembling. She was scared, scared he did not want the baby and from his reaction it seemed that was how he felt. He had helped raise Michael and passed his off as his own when he was an infant. He also had tried to have a baby with Courtney and in the end decided it was too dangerous for a child in his life. Then there was Sam, she was pregnant with Sonny's child and Jason stepped up willing to help raise the baby. Before they broke up Sam had made a point to tell everyone that she had wanted a child… that is until Manny shot her.

Elizabeth forced her body to sit up and wrapped her arms protectively around her legs that she had tucked against her body. She could not see his face, she just stared at his back. "Jason…" her voice was soft, almost a whisper, "I know you don't want…"

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her, "Elizabeth… it's not that I don't want a baby, I do." He turned back again staring at the wall.

Elizabeth sighed, "Well, I know that we aren't exactly, we uh… it wasn't planned and I completely understand if you don't want to have a baby with me. I can just tell everyone it's Lucky's." Her voice was sad.

His head shook and he finally turned completely to face her. "Elizabeth, this baby is mine, it's ours. I just, my life is dangerous and you know that. But I want a baby and I love that you are the one that is going to give me one." He wrapped his hand around her calf and rested the other on the middle of her back. She remained unmoved, protectively holding her legs against her chest. "This baby is not Lucky's, it's ours and planned or not we will raise it together. I just worry about things, safety and all but I will work it out."

Her eyes closed and a tear escaped followed by a soft sob from her throat. His hand moved in slow circles over her back, his other moved from her calf to her chin and tipped it up so she was looking at him. More tears fell from her eyes when they met his that were slightly red as well. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he continued, "I want this baby, with you." The back of his hand wiped the tears from her cheeks then he slid his other hand from her back and held the sides of her face. He rested his forehead against hers as the pads of his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Elizabeth was the one that closed the distance and placed her lips softly over his.

Her lips lingered on his before she pulled back. "Jason" she whispered. "Are you sure you want this?"

He answered her question by bringing his lips back down on hers. She released her arms from around her legs and wrapped them around him, one around his waist and the other hooked around his neck. She encouraged him by gently brushing her nails across his back. His hands tilted her head on an angle as he slid his tongue past her lips, searching for hers. His kiss sent a wave of heat through her body and he finally broke it when they were gasping for air. His hand slid down her arm and around her waist, pulling her body closer to him as he slowly kissed his way down her neck.

Her lips tingled from his kisses and the feeling of his lips and tongue on her neck was quickly sending her over the edge. "Ja…" she tried to speak but lost her words when his hand slipped under her camisole and kneaded the soft skin of her back as his mouth continued its assault on her neck. His hand slowly slid up her back, bringing her camisole with it as his lips again captured hers. Growing impatient, Elizabeth shifted from her position sitting beside him and slid to sit on top of him, her legs wrapping around either side of his hips. Jason groaned into her mouth when her hips rolled shallowly over his.

His hands quickly moved to the bottom seam of her camisole and pulled it over her head, tossing it behind him. He quickly removed her bra and tossed it in the same direction he had tossed the camisole. Her arms wrapped around his neck and leaned her body into his causing another groan from his chest at the feeling of their bare upper bodies coming into contact. His hands slid from her hips and up her side as his lips pecked at hers. Hands stopping, he sifted and slid his hands between their bodies to cup her breasts in his hands. She responded by kissing him forcefully as his palms and fingers teased her. Her teeth grazed over his bottom lip and her fingertips grasped at his short locks as his mouth again made its way down the column of her neck. His lips and tongue replaced his hand covering her breast. She moaned as his tongue lapped, and his teeth grazed across the hardened peak before moving to the other. Her entire body tingled and ached for more. His mouth continued its attack as the pressure built and coiled within her.

All movement halted when the irritating sound of his cell phone rang through the room. Elizabeth groaned and flung her body backwards on the bed. Jason slid off the bed and retrieved his phone from the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Yea?" Jason hoarsely spat into the phone. The person on the other end was talking for a while. Elizabeth watched as Jason leaned forward against the dresser, answering with a "Yea" or "Ok" occasionally. His head looked back at her over his shoulder and he sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes," then flipped his phone closed. Feeling self conscious, Elizabeth rolled onto her stomach in the middle of the bed. Jason turned back from the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he peppered kisses up her back. "Stay in here, hopefully I won't be gone too long." He whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth turned her head and met his lips for a soft lingering kiss. "Ok." She replied, her voice cracking. Her body was still trembling as she watched him stand from the bed and pull a fresh t-shirt from the dresser. Stopping at the door he turned back and found her eyes on him.

"I'll be back."

She nodded, he turned back and left the room. She whispered "I'll be waiting." Then buried her face into his pillow and groaned in frustration.

* * *

It was after dawn when Jason finally returned to the Penthouse. Elizabeth was sleeping, curled up in the middle of his bed. Much to his dismay, she had put her camisole back on but she had left her bra laying on the floor against the wall. He kicked off his boots then shrugged his t-shirt over his head before gently sliding into bed.

Elizabeth's eyes opened for a second, her lips formed a small smile then her eyes again closed. He was still in disbelief that he had to leave her earlier in the night. He was tempted to wake her up and finish what they had started hours earlier. He decided that she probably needed her sleep and they could finish later, instead he inched as close to her as he could and went to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke, her head was resting on Jason's shoulder, her arm was flung across his chest and a leg was wrapped over his leg. She had no idea what time it was because Jason had an issue with clocks but she assumed she had slept pretty late. She had to be in work early because she had traded shifts so she would have off and be there for the first day of the trial which was now only a day away. When she made an attempt to move an arm tightened around her waist. She smiled and looked up to find Jason's eyes open, watching her.

"Good morning." He whispered hoarsely. His head dipped and his lips covered hers for a quick kiss.

"Morning." She whispered before resting her head back down on his shoulder. "I really probably should get up and get ready for work. It must be after nine."

A pounding on the door downstairs motivated them both to get out of bed. Jason sighed and grabbed his t-shirt as he made his way down to see who was at the door, completely unprepared for what was on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Rick?" Jason growled out looking between Rick and the officer standing beside him.

Rick smiled, "Imagine my surprise when I arrived at work this morning to find out we had to come and take you in."

Jason wiped his hands down his face. "For what now?"

"It seems that you have violated your bail. When you were released on bail you were required to hand over your permit to carry a concealed weapon." Rick said looking over Jason's shoulder at Elizabeth rounding the corner from the stairs. "Good morning MRS. MORGAN." Rick said snidely before looking back to Jason. "As I was saying, it seems that we have witnesses that saw you with your firearm late last night on the docks."

"Don't be an asshole Rick!" Elizabeth spat from behind Jason.

Rick laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I gotta give it to you Jason, I don't know what you promised her to get her to lie for you… it is obvious that your little marriage is a charade."

Jason fisted his hands but kept quiet and Elizabeth took another step forward, "Rick, you are just…"

Jason turned and held his hand up to Elizabeth, "Don't worry about it. He's not worth it, we both don't need to spend the night in jail. I'll go with him, can you have Max call Diane for me?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his and she nodded. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her forehead then turned back toward Rick but Elizabeth stopped him. This time she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Jason knew she was only doing it to show Rick up but he was not about to complain. When she pulled back she noticed a slight smirk on Jason's lips.

"I'll see you later." He said to her before following Rick and the officer into the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Who are these supposed witnesses because my client was not on the docks with a firearm."

Rick threw a folder on the table and Diane picked it up. "I have two witnesses." Rick said with a devious smile.

"John Panelli and Danny McBride… do you know these me." Diane asked Jason after reading the statements.

Jason nodded then wiped his hand over his face. He leaned into Diane, "They work for Alcazar." He whispered quietly.

Diane turned back to Rick, "Ok, it is obvious that they are lying and want my client behind bars." She looked down at the paper then back at Rick. "It says that my client pulled his gun on them? Right in the middle of the docks?"

Rick nodded, "Yes, the judge is reviewing a copy of the statements but it is pretty much cut and dry… Mr. Morgan will not be going home to his new wife. He will be convicted." Rick turned to Jason, "Get used to your cell, you'll be in one for a very long time."

Over the next few hours the events unfolded exactly as Rick had hoped. Jason's bail was revoked and he was ordered to remain in custody through the outcome of the trial. Jason was sure that the meeting last night with Alcazar in the middle of the night was a setup. He had been thinking that Alcazar and Rick were working together and this completely solidified that thought. With Jason out of commission and behind bars the Corinthos organization had a major weakness. Sonny was still recovering and therefore was unstable.

After the bail hearing, Jason was escorted to his holding cell and remained there for the rest of the day giving him time to think. His entire life had been sent in a whirlwind over the past month. He was on trial for a murder, one he did not commit but was more then content dealing with the fallout of that day at Elizabeth's studio. That was until he discovered she was pregnant with his child. Her being pregnant completely changed things. He no longer wanted to be the one to take the fall but he also did not want her to. It had him worried that Alcazar and Rick had more up their sleeves and the outcome would be Jason spending his life behind bars… away from his child, and away from Elizabeth.

From the beginning he was apprehensive about marrying Elizabeth… not because he did not want to though. He did not want her to get hurt, get involved or be in danger. Deep down he had a feeling that being married to Elizabeth would make him happy, an emotion that he was not accustomed to. They had come so far in the past few days, forming what seemed to be becoming a relationship beyond the one arranged for the convenience of the trial. The idea of her opening up to him excited him. After years of dancing around each other, pushing and pulling away, it seemed that they had come full circle and moved beyond friendship.

"Morgan, get the fuck up, you have a visitor." A young officer, obviously on a power trip, spat at him as he opened his cell. He placed cuffs on Jason's wrist. Jason rolled his eyes and followed him to the small room with a single table and two chairs. "Sit down." He ordered the disappeared, locking the door in his wake.

Ten minutes later the same officer returned to the door, opened it and Elizabeth nervously walked in. Jason quickly stood from the table and approached her. The officer nodded to Elizabeth, "You have ten minutes." Then he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Elizabeth could see that the officer was standing guard at the door.

"Is he going to stand there the whole time?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason nodded. Since his hands were cuffed it made it hard to hug her. He raised his hands to her face and traced the line of her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Shhhh. You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should be sorry because I started this whole thing." She lifted her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her palm. Her body dipped down and under his arms so they were wrapped around her.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked after a long silence, his chin rested on the top of her head.

She nervously laughed, "I called out sick." She mumbled into his chest. "Epiphany wasn't too happy but it is the first time I have called out in a long time so she can't be too mad."

Her arms wrapped around to his back and she just stood there not wanting to move or let him go. "Try not to worry too much. Diane is good."

"I hope she is." Elizabeth mumbled. She was trying not to get too emotional so she wouldn't worry Jason.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left last night. Sonny just…"

"Don't." She said tilting her head up to look at him. "Don't you be sorry for anything."

He just nodded his head and she again rested hers against his chest. They stood like that for a while. She listened to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat as he bent his elbows and maneuvered his wrists so he could rest his hands on the back of her head. "I don't want to go." Elizabeth whispered when she felt ten minutes closing in. She felt his head nodding and his chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath in, sighing when he released it from his lungs.

Her head tilted up for her sad eyes to meet his. He silently wished he could make everything go away, the trial, Rick, his job… but it wouldn't be easy, not for any of it nor would it be easy for them. The question is would they pull away again or fight for it, he knew his answer. "I…"

Jason was interrupted when the guard opened the door, "Time's up."

Elizabeth's eyes closed and wished for more time but Jason lifted his arms over her. She quickly stood on her tip toes and covered his lips with hers.

"Ah hem." The guard said clearing his throat behind her, but she ignored him, not wanting to lose the connection of their lips. It was Jason that finally pulled away.

"I should…"

Elizabeth nodded, looking down. "I'll be here in the morning for opening arguments, and every day till the trial is over. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head as she walked toward the door, stopping once she was standing outside. She met his eyes one last time, '_I love you_' she thought to herself. She wished she could say it out loud but couldn't bring herself to. Instead she watched as the officer talked to him as though he was a speck of dirt on his shoe then led him past her and down the hallway where the holding cells were. Her eyes never left his until he was out of sight, then she left.

* * *

"I'm sorry to call you, I know you just got off your shift." Elizabeth said apologetically.

Emily shook her head, "It's ok, I could use a drink. A few more weeks and I will be done with these crazy shifts, done with school and able to have a life again." She said laughing. "Coleman, dos tequilas por favor." She yelled across the bar holding up two fingers.

"Uh Em…"

Before Elizabeth could finish he showed up with two shot glasses and a bottle of some cheap tequila.

"Are you really going to serve us that crap? Break out the Patron or at least the Cuervo… and make sure it's not watered down this time." Emily joked.

"Uh, Coleman, make it one, I'll just have a water." Elizabeth mumbled as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"So you asked me to meet you at a bar and you aren't going to drink with me?" Emily asked. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth sighed and picked up her water. She motioned to the booth in the corner and picked up Emily's shot as well then stood from the bar and quickly moved across the bar. Emily followed her and slid into the seat across from her.

"Spill missy." Emily said.

"I guess you have heard that Jason's bail was revoked?"

Emily nodded. "I am going to go over and see him tomorrow morning before the trial starts, if Rick will let me in to see him."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I just didn't want to go beck to the Penthouse… and I can't go to the studio… and Grams, well I don't feel like hearing her lecture me right now."

"Liz, you aren't telling me everything." Emily said brushing her hand over Elizabeth's. "I love you, I love my brother, you can tell me."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath, "I can't tell you, mainly because I don't want you to get involved. Generally speaking, I'm nervous about the trial I guess."

"And?" Emily said knowing there was more. "What else? I know there is more going on here… I won't push though if you don't want to tell."

"The less you know the better. I'll just say though… you brother has been unbelievable, he saved me and he may end up spending his life in jail for it. I don't know if I can live with that."

"Ok, so here is my theory and you do not need to confirm it… Something else happened that day at the studio and Jason doesn't want you to get involved so you two got married. He cares for you Elizabeth and the case does sound like it could be in his favor. But my question is that it has been almost a month since this all went down, what happened recently that changed things?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, "What didn't happen."

Emily angled her head and gave her a sympathetic look.

Sighing, Elizabeth spoke, "Well, first I fell in love with him… ok, maybe I have loved him all along."

Emily smiled knowingly and nodded, "I knew that, what else?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. She closed them and blurted it out "I'm pregnant."

Emily's jaw dropped but was followed quickly by a squeal which got them a few looks from the men playing pool close by. Her face quickly dropped, "Wait, it's not Lucky's is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, it's Jason's… it uhh… it happened before everything, the night of the blackout. I actually just found out last night. After you told me about Lulu I got to thinking and kinda figured it all out. I guess with everything going on I was oblivious to the symptoms. ELQ strikes again."

"Does Jason even know yet?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea, he knows. Of course he is being great about it and he is so good with kids. The thing is, without saying too much… what I know would immediately get him out of the defendants chair… and put me in it, which is why he won't let me testify… he knows I wouldn't lie and he doesn't want me to go through it all."

"Elizabeth you…"

"No, stop, I've said too much already." Elizabeth put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her palms. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to talk about all this to anyone and I think I am going to have a nervous breakdown."

Emily shook her head, "Liz, you can trust me."

"No, I have said enough already. I just needed someone to listen to me ramble."

Emily sat straight up and looked Elizabeth in the eyes, "Ok well here is my comforting words… I love you, you are my best friend. Whether you realize it or not, my brother loves you too and I am sure already loves the child you are going to give him. As for the trial, have faith in him… things will work out, I can feel it."

* * *

I love you guys, thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I am so crazy into this story, I can't stop writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Trial – Day One_

Elizabeth sat in the back of the courtroom, as far from the prosecution side as possible. Luke and Lulu sat in the first row talking to Rick. In the past month, Elizabeth had avoided both Luke and Lulu, not wanting a confrontation. She was not sure how they felt about what had occurred that day but Lucky was their son and brother regardless of what went down. She felt them looking back at her a few times but her eyes never moved from the chair where Jason would be sitting.

She could feel the nausea creeping up on her again as it had when she first walked into the courthouse. Reaching under her chair she took a sip of the ginger ale she had been keeping at her side over the past couple days and willed the nausea away. It only got worse when Diane walked in and took her seat. Less then a minute later Jason was escorted in. His hands hung at his sides, without the heavy metal bracelets. His eyes met hers for a quick second then he took his seat beside Diane.

The court session was fairly uneventful. The jury was brought in and by the time the judge gave them their many, many instructions, they only had time for opening arguments before they broke for lunch.

Rick stood, smoothed his hand over his overpriced suit and spoke, "On behalf of the district attorney's office, I would just like to thank you all for giving up your valuable time to execute your civic duty. This will not be a long trial, because the evidence that we have is irrefutable. Jason Morgan, that man sitting right over there is guilty of first-degree murder. His crime was not fueled by greed, it wasn't committed in the heat of passion, or even in self-defense as they will attempt to show. Lucky Spencer's death was calculated, premeditated, cold-blooded murder, but that's what Mr. Morgan does. See, he is a professional killer. Shooting Lucky Spencer, a decorated police detective, was just another day at the office for him. But the fact is, a man is dead, and Jason Morgan should be made to pay for his crime."

Rick strutted back to his seat and the judge directed Diane to give her statement, "The district attorney failed to mention his very real, personal vendetta against my client, Jason Morgan. That man has accused Jason Morgan of everything from murder to moonshine. And in every case, the charges were without merit, and so they were dropped, as they should've been dropped in this case, because, once again, the district attorney is, quite simply, wrong, and Jason Morgan is not guilty. The D.A. never bothered to look at the facts behind this case. The district attorney has, once again, decided to railroad my client, because it has become standard procedure to attack my client. I will agree with the district attorney on one thing only, this is going to be a very short trial. Because I have every confidence that after you see past the D.A.'S smoke and mirrors, past his so-called evidence, that you will find Jason Morgan not guilty. This is an open and closed case of self defense. For first degree murder there must be motive, intent and premeditation, none of which are present. How can he plan a death for someone that he did not even know would be at the location he was visiting?"

Diane looked at Rick and narrowed her eyes at him before sliding onto her chair.

"Ok, the court will take a recess for lunch. We will reconvene at 1:00 sharp." The judge grumbles, slammed his gavel then stood and disappeared into his chambers.

Ten minutes later Elizabeth walked into the holding room. Diane was sitting with a salad in front of her and Jason sat across the table, a closed container of food in front of him. His eyes lifted and met hers. "Hey."

"Is it ok that I am in here?" she asked.

Diane nodded, "Yea, if Rick starts complaining I'll deal with him."

Elizabeth walked over to the table and opened Jason's container of food. "You aren't hungry?" she asked slightly worried.

Jason shrugged, "Not very, shouldn't you eat something?" he said giving her a similar worried glance. "Eat some of it." He pointed at the cheeseburger. "I'll eat some of it if you do."

Diane watched their exchanges and spoke up. "You two need to relax, I have this one in the bag and Jason will have to give me a nice bonus at the end. Now both of you sit here and eat."

Elizabeth relaxed slightly from Diane's words and slid into a chair beside Jason. He pushed the container between them and picked a few fries with one hand and slid his other below the table to search out one of hers. His fingers laced through hers and it instantly calmed his nerves. She had always had that effect on him but he never acknowledged it until recently. He nodded his head toward the food and she sighed.

"I don't know Jason." She reached down to her bag with her free hand and pulled out her bottle of soda to show it to him.

He gave her a knowing nod and picked up the cheeseburger, taking a large bite.

Diane looked at her bottle of ginger ale sitting on the table, "Ugh, how can you drink that. The damn soda machines here are always giving me that too instead of the Diet Pepsi. The machine on the second floor seems to work fine if you don't want to drink that."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I actually brought this with me."

"I thought the only time someone bought that on purpose is for the stomach flu or if they are pregnant." Diane said chuckling. She looked up from her salad and saw similar expressions on both Jason and Elizabeth's faces, both looking like they had been caught by their parents. She burst out into full laughter, "You've got to be kidding me." She sat looking between them for quite a few seconds before the smile dropped from her face. "How far along are you?" she asked completely serious.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and he nodded his head for her to tell Diane. "I think I am a little over a month but I haven't been to the doctor yet."

"So this happened before… oh sweet Jesus. Don't let this get out, Rick would use it against you Elizabeth if he found out you are pregnant with Lucky's child. He'd be able to show that your marriage…"

"Oh no!" Elizabeth cut her off. "The baby is Jason's, it just happened before all this."

Diane looked confused, "But I thought… whatever, it's not my job to worry about the twisted relationship you two have."

Jason surprised Elizabeth when he chuckled at Diane's comment. He found her comment to be true and couldn't hold it back.

"Anyhow, that pretty much is the best thing that could have happened to keep Elizabeth off the stand. You have just proved the validity of your marriage… and it could work in our favor." Diane said pursing her lips.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say, do you mind if I…"

"NO!" Jason answered. "She is not far along and it is too soon for anyone to find out about it, even if it will help."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand below the table, "But Jason, if it can help. I want to do everything we can." She spoke in a low voice. "Diane, tell them what you have to."

* * *

In the afternoon court session, the forensics expert was questioned by both Rick and Diane. Rick questioned him first and went over the entire scene as examined by the detectives as well as the wounds on Lucky's body. Diane accepted the testimony as accurate and stood confidently when it was her turn to question him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Thompson. With your expertise I would like to introduce a few more items for your examination." Diane said.

"Very well." The short, stocky man replied.

"We have heard you examine bruises and bullet wounds on the body but I would like for you to examine a few more." Diane walked back to her table, picked up a few papers and handed them to the witness. "In your hands are pictures of my clients wife, Elizabeth Morgan. Allow me to explain the scenario to you." She turned pointing to Elizabeth fidgeting in her corner in the back of the courtroom. "My client walks in and finds the deceased, Lucky Spencer, standing over Elizabeth as she lay on the floor. His hands fisted, her face bloody and bruised, among other areas as you can see from the pictures you are holding. Mr. Spencer will not leave so my client forcefully pulls him to the door. They struggle and Mr. Spencer fights my client attempting, again, to attack Mr. Morgan's _pregnant_ wife, although at that time they were not yet married, she was pregnant." Diane heard a few whispers behind her but continued, "You testified that my client was unwounded yet Mr. Spencer was covered in bruises."

"Yes."

"Well, I would like to note to the court that no pictures were take of my clients bruises, and there were many on his body. The only picture that was taken was his mug shot because that seemed to be all the arresting officers were worried about. My only question for you right now is if you are you able to say, with 100 confidence that my client was not acting in self defense?"

The man looked over at Rick before speaking, "No, but the evidence strongly suggests…"

Diane cut him off, "Thank you, I have no more questions but I do reserve the right to call him for further questions." Diane turned back to the table. "And you bet I will."

* * *

You guys are so awesome!! I am a law retard so bear with me for the next few chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Trial - Day Two_

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" the bailiff rambled off.

"I do." The man said.

It had been a rough morning. Detective Cruz testified most of it and reviewed the crime scene. Rick had done well but Diane was able to turn everything around and point toward self defense. She only hoped the jury was buying it. This witness was her smoking gun and she hoped that the new evidence that the police had failed to find would end any question. Diane stood from her desk, "Good afternoon."

The man smiled.

"Can you please tell the court who you are and how you know my client."

The man nodded, "My name is Carl Hughes and I do not know your client other then what I have read in the paper over the years. I do know his wife, I live in the studio above hers."

"Did you know her former husband, the deceased?" Diane asked angling her head and narrowing her eyes.

"I never formally met him, no, but I have spoken to him."

"Can you please tell the court the nature of your exchange with Mr. Spencer please."

Carl leaned forward, closer to the microphone, gave Elizabeth small reassuring smile, then spoke. "The evening before the incident he was at Elizabeth's door. He was intoxicated and appeared to me to be high."

"Objection, speculation." Rick said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"Can you please explain his appearance Mr. Hughes?"

He nodded then spoke, "Well first he smelled of alcohol, whiskey specifically. I never touch the stuff but there is no mistaking that smell. His eyes were bloodshot, his hands were shaking, pupils slow."

"Thank you. Please continue with the events of that evening." Diane said folding her hands in front of herself.

"Well I was up at my place and the building has thin walls. I head a commotion below my place and I knew that Elizabeth was staying there alone so I thought I would go check on her. She is a very nice young lady and I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"And what did you find?"

"Uh, Mr. Spencer was outside her door yelling, kicking and banging on the door. He was yelling for her to answer the door, he was agitated and obviously messed up on something. I asked him if he had a problem or if I could help him but he told me to mind my own business after shouting a few obscenities at me. It wasn't until I threatened to call the police that he finally stumbled out."

"How long would you say that he was outside her door that night?" Diane asked.

He sighed, "Um, I'd have to say at least ten minutes, I can't say for exactly sure."

"Did you check on Elizabeth after Lucky left?"

The man nodded, "I knocked and she did not answer at first but when she heard that it was me she told me she was ok and thanked me."

"Thank you." Diane said. "Now, Carl, were you home the next day when Mr. Spencer again showed up at Elizabeth's apartment?"

"Yes ma'am I was." He answered.

"Did you hear a commotion that day?"

"Yes I did."

"Can you please tell the court what you heard?"

"I heard voices. It is muffled through so I did not hear what was said, just that it was yelling. I heard a few slams then I heard a third voice. I don't mean to eavesdrop but the building is old and floors are not very thick. There was a lot of commotion and that's when I heard the first gunshot."

"Waaaiit a minutes Mr. Hughes. First gunshot? Are you saying that there was more then one?"

"Yes ma'am. The first bullet pierced through the floor and came into my apartment."

"And where is the shell to this bullet currently?"

"Well it's right here in my pocket." He pulled the bullet form his pocket. "I know that it is evidence and I tried to contact both detective Cruz and D.A. Lansing but neither of them returned my calls."

"Objection!" Rick said as he stood from his chair. "It is obvious that this is fabricated evidence."

"Your honor, if this bullet is examined it will prove to be a bullet that was shot from the gun of Mr. Spencer. It is the same type of bullets used in the police issued revolvers, and might I add a larger caliber then that of the bullets used in my clients firearm."

The judge sighed, "I will allow it pending an examination my the forensics expert. You may continue."

Diane turned back to the witness, "Do you find it odd that they did not return your calls?"

"I found it odd being a neighbor and not being questioned. My opinion, if I may give it, is that they were sloppy and had it in for your client before they even arrived on the scene."

"Thank you Mr. Hughes. What happened after the bullet pierced through your floor?"

"I immediately called 911. I was really scared that Lucky had hurt Elizabeth, like I said before she is just such a nice person. Anyway when I hung up the phone I heard more of a struggle."

"How did you know there was a struggle?" Diane asked.

"I heard more banging, I guess against walls maybe. That was when I heard the second gunshot."

"Did you heard anything else?" Diane asked.

"No, not really. I wish I had gone down there and helped or something. It all happened so fast I kind of froze."

_Trial – Day Three_

"Mr. Thompson, please remember that you are still under oath." The just stated. "You recalled this witness, proceed." The judge said to Diane.

Diane picked up the bag containing the bullet, "Have you had the chance to examine this bullet that was presented yesterday?"

"Yes I have."

"Can you please tell the court what you found?"

He nodded, "Yes, I first examined the bullet to see if it matched the fingerprints to Detective Lucky Spencer's department issues weapon that he had the day of the shooting."

"Can you please explain what a fingerprint is to the court." Diane asked interrupting him.

The man nodded again, "Yes, when a firearm is discharged it leaves a marking on the bullet, basically it's own fingerprint on the bullet. This bullet had a fingerprint that matched Detective Spencer's PCPD issued weapon. Both Mr. Morgan's and Mr. Spencer's fingerprints were found on that gun when examined this morning by me. This clearly indicated that they were struggling for the weapon which would explain why it was discharged into the ceiling."

"A couple days ago you stated your expert opinion, would you like to further change any of your testimony?"

He nodded and looked at Rick who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and strangle him. "My modified findings is that the evidence strongly suggests self-defense on behalf of the defendant."

* * *

I'm sorry if there are typos, I'm writing this so much and only reading over the chapters once before posting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason Morgan was not a man of many words. He did not talk about his feelings, he did not wear his heart on his sleeve. He rarely laughed and even more rarely cried. He did not let frustration and the loneliness of his life show in his stone cold exterior. Jason Morgan was a stubborn man, he was hard headed and a control freak. The happiness of those close to him and those he cared about always came before his own.

Since he had discovered that he was going to be a father, that was all he has thought about. He worried about the danger and security of the child and of Elizabeth as well. His enemies knew that even if he and Elizabeth are not together, she is still the mother of his child and therefore important to him.

Over the years he had kept Michael and Morgan safe, but it seems different now, nothing seems like it would be enough. He had tried to leave the business a few times, each time was unsuccessful. All night for the past week he would lay in his cell thinking of possible options. He could never ask Elizabeth leave Port Charles and her family. He still was unsure that she would even want to stay married to him, regardless he would take care of her because that is what Jason Morgan does for the people that he loves.

Trial – Day Seven

The trial was quickly coming to an end. Rick had paraded multiple addition forensics experts to the stand in an attempt to get a better advantage. All attempts failed when Diane would cross examine and in the end they all admitted that self-defense was a high possibility.

Every day Elizabeth would eat lunch with Jason and Diane then stick around and have a private visit with him after the court session was complete for the day. The visit was usually no more the ten minutes and mostly consisted of Jason holding her and asking about how she was feeling. He would push for her to try to sleep more and she would do the same to him. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her but it just did not seem right considering their surroundings, so he didn't and tried to keep their conversation light, the little talking that they did. When the guard would come in and tell her it was time to leave she would lightly kiss him and tell him she would see him tomorrow.

All witnesses had testified, both the defense and prosecution rested their cases and this morning was the closing arguments. Elizabeth chose to sit in the front row, directly behind Jason for this day. She felt the best way to support him was to be as close as possible, hoping she could calm his nerves by being close as he did so often for her.

Elizabeth sat listening to the closing arguments. Rick, once again, made Jason into a heartless monster. He turned Lucky's death into a murder of jealousy, spinning it to seem like a crime of passion. She hoped that the jury picked up on the change in Rick's angle. For the first few days of the trial he spun it to seem like Jason was out to get a cop but once he found out about Elizabeth's pregnancy he quickly turned it into a jealous, premeditated murder where he wanted Lucky out of the way for he and Elizabeth to be together.

After the first day of the trial, when Diane had announced that Elizabeth was pregnant, Rick had shown up at the penthouse. Rick would not allow him in and the only reason she knew that he was there was because the next morning as soon as she walked into the courthouse, Rick approached her. He almost seemed jealous himself. Bringing her almost to the point of tears he practically interrogated her. Surprising herself, she got so fed up that she looked straight in his eyes and told him "My life is none of your business, fuck off Rick." Diane had walked in and heard the tail end, clapping when Elizabeth said those words then stormed off.

Diane gave her closing argument, emphasizing Rick's vendetta against Jason. She stressed the lack of intent and motive. Elizabeth zoned when Diane began praising the type of man Jason was. She wondered how many people really knew the real Jason. He cared so much, choosing to show it through actions more often then words. In the end he always ended up alone. Elizabeth wondered what the jury was thinking. She noticed a few of them taking notes throughout the trial. She even noticed a few of them looking at her, perhaps to see what her own reaction was to things being said by the lawyers and witnesses. Maybe they were wondering why she did not testify if it would help Jason's case. Perhaps, in the slimmest possibility, one of them put the puzzle together and figured out that she had more to do with it then was being said.

In the end she just hoped that at least one of them would hold out, that Diane had gotten through to just one of them. Maybe one of them see Jason as a good hearted man that was only trying to protect Elizabeth and himself.

Next thing she knew the judge was giving the jury their final instructions and sending them in to deliberate. The instant the gavel hit its base Elizabeth ran from the courtroom and straight into the bathroom. She thought that women were supposed to gain weight when they were pregnant but hadn't kept food down long enough for anything to get bigger. Emily told her that the first month is the worst and the morning sickness would subside but she wasn't sure if she would make it a month. Elizabeth also couldn't figure out why it was called morning sickness when most days it lasted all day. She had been eating toast and crackers because that was what her mother always gave her when she had a stomach ache but it didn't seem to work the way it used to.

When she finally felt in control of her stomach muscles again, she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she now carried with her for this exact reason. She walked into the hallway and searched the rooms for Jason, but did not find him. She did find Diane talking to Max.

"They took Jason back to his cell. Deliberation could last for days." Diane offered when she saw the question on Elizabeth's face. "Are you feeling ok?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Before they took him away Jason told me to send you home to get some rest and I have to agree with him. No one likes to hear this but you look awful my dear." Diane observed. "I will call you if we hear anything."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep and would just pace the apartment."

"Well, like I said before, this could take days."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know. Will they let me in to see him?"

"I think Sonny is meeting with him now but I am sure they will allow him another visitor after lunch. I was going to head over to the Metrocourt restaurant if you'd like to join me."

"No thank you." Elizabeth replied shaking her head. "I have to stop by the hospital and work out my schedule. I have been giving away all my shifts and there are a lot of people I owe now. Since the trial is pretty much over I need to make a schedule and start working again. I'll just come back here after. Thank you Diane."

Diane gave her a smile, "As I said before, no thanks necessary."

Elizabeth turned and left the courthouse, Max following close behind as he always was lately.

* * *

"If things don't go our way, I am going to see to it that you are out." Sonny said as he leaned across the table in an effort to keep his voice down.

Jason shook his head, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Sonny said throwing his hands in the air.

"I mean I will go through the appeals. I am not going to leave town, or the country and not be able to come back."

"So you are saying you want to take the chance of life in jail because you don't want to leave Elizabeth, is that why?" Sonny asked, slightly agitated.

Jason leaned back in his chair and wiped his hand across his forehead, the other following due to the metal bracelets that he was all to familiar with. "She is part of the reason."

"Please explain another reason why you would rather spend your life in jail. I don't get it Jason, you killed him and you do no deny that. All they need is one person on the jury to think the worst of the situation and you are done."

"You don't think I know that Sonny. I'm not leaving!" Jason said raisin his voice but quickly calming down. He did not want to alert the guard to what they could be talking about. "I can't ask them to run with me, it's not fair to them. I have to see this thing through."

"You… you can't ask them to… Jason, you are here because of what she did. If you wanted to go to the moon she should follow you." Sonny grumbled then stood from his chair and paced around the room. "What is it with you and this girl?"

Jason spoke in a low but stern voice, "Sonny, I will not ask her to leave her live and go on the run with me, with a child… and I will not go without them. At least if I am in jail she can bring pictures or something."

"So she will just sit back and let you rot in jail for the rest of your life for this?"

Jason shook her head, "No Sonny, I will. She wanted to come forward and I wouldn't let her. It's done and it's not changing. She is having my child Sonny, would you not have done the same thing for Carly… or Lily?"

"Don't…" Sonny took a deep breath and was about to speak when the guard knocked on the door and yelled that time was up. "You need to think about this Jason." Sonny said as he stood by the door and the guard opened it.

Jason stood from the table, "That is all I have done and my decision is made." He said before Sonny disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"Times up!" the guard repeated himself for the third time from the doorway.

Elizabeth did not want to let go. Her arms were locked around his waist as the guard grew more and more agitated. Jason had his arms lifted so she could move from him but she still was not moving.

"Elizabeth, I'll see you tomorrow." He said reassuringly.

Tears streamed down her face, wetting his blue dress shirt. She did not know why it was that she could not let go nor did she know why her emotions were so out of control. Current situation considered, Jason was figured it only worsened the hormones that were out of control due to the pregnancy. That being said, she was only going to get herself and him in trouble if she didn't listen to the guard.

"Elizabeth, please… it's almost over." He whispered in a soft voice.

Her head finally lifted as the guard spoke again, "Ma'am, if you do not leave now I will have to go and get the commissioner."

Her eyes met his and the guard took a step into the room. He gave her a chaste kiss on her mouth as she finally stepped away toward the door. Stopping at the door she turned back to him. The guard was quick to guide him by his metal bracelets to the door on the other side of the room that led to the holding cells. While the guard fumbled with his key code to the mechanical lock Jason looked back at her and mouthed "It's ok" before being led through the door and down out of her sight.

* * *

This one is winding down, only a few more chapters left!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two days had passed, two long and exhausting days. Elizabeth worked a double shift both days, visiting Jason before and after her shifts, each visit growing more and more emotional. Her emotions were growing more and more exposed. She was having trouble keeping them in control, probably due to the pregnancy, lack of enough sleep, stress of the trial and the unspoken words she wanted so bad to say to Jason but just couldn't.

Elizabeth laid in bed after getting only a few hours of rest. She had not been able to sleep in Jason's bed since the morning he was taken in by Rick, instead she chose to sleep in the pink room. Luckily she did not have a shift for two days then she was back to work for four straight days of double shifts. She was finally able to make an appointment with Dr. Kelly Lee, the ob/gyn at General Hospital. After her appointment she would go visit Jason and this time she was determined to talk to him. She hated being so weak and emotional around him, she needed to be stronger, if not for herself then for him… he was the one on trial.

Getting dressed quickly and arriving at the hospital, Epiphany was working, as always. "Good morning nurse Morgan, I thought you had off today… a much needed day off."

Elizabeth nodded, "I do, I have an appointment with Kelly."

Epiphany gave her a knowing nod. She had been forced to tell her about the pregnancy her first day back to work. It had been the worst day of her morning sickness and she had to make numerous sprints to the bathroom. Epiphany was worried that she was sick and could be contagious so Elizabeth told her about the pregnancy. Ironic as it seemed, Epiphany had been acting much nicer toward her, even giving her a few extra breaks.

"Well, you know the drill, have a seat and I will page Dr. Lee."

Before Elizabeth could make it to the waiting couches Kelly appeared from around the corner. They went through the standard questions and she gave Elizabeth a tentative due date of May 15th. After a quick exam Kelly suggested she get an ultrasound. While Kelly wrote out a script, Elizabeth reached for her purse. Her phone had rang numerous times while she was laying on the table in her gown. Her chest compressed when she recognized the number as Diane's, three missed calls from her.

"Is everything ok Elizabeth?" Kelly asked.

Elizabeth's hand was shaking, "It's Jason's lawyer."

"Oh, well… go ahead and go. I can give you the rest of the paperwork and your vitamins later."

Elizabeth did not wait for Kelly to leave the room and quickly started putting her clothes on. She was shaking so bad that she had to try three times before getting her jeans buttoned.

"Ok Elizabeth, do me a favor… stop for a minute." Kelly pleaded and took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "This stress is not good for you or the baby, you need to find a way to relax, now take three deep breaths."

Elizabeth gave her a skeptical glance.

"Please, I will feel much better." Kelly again pleaded with her.

Elizabeth nodded and sucked in a deep breath, filling her lungs till they were at capacity. She held it for a second then slowly exhaled. She repeated this two more times and found that her hands had stopped shaking.

"See?"

"Thank you Kelly."

"You're welcome, not take care of yourself."

Before Elizabeth could reply her phone was ringing again. She looked at the display and it was Diane. Kelly gave her a nod and Elizabeth walked into the hallway and answered the call.

"Elizabeth, thank god. I've been trying to get you." Diane said.

"Sorry I.. I had a doctor's appointment and I couldn't get to my phone." Elizabeth explained.

She could hear Diane giving a knowing sigh before she spoke again. "The jury came back with a verdict, it is being read in thirty minutes. Can you be here in time?"

"I'll be there in ten." Elizabeth said closing her phone and running to the elevator, Max following close behind.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the courthouse in nine and a half minutes. Luckily Max offered to drive her the few blocks drive from the hospital to the courthouse. Elizabeth searched the first floor for Diane and Jason. It took her a few minutes to find them in the last room at the end of the hall. She barged in and ran over to Jason. He stood from the chair and pulled Elizabeth firmly into him.

"Rick offered me a last minute plea bargain." Jason mumbled.

Her head lifted from his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Manslaughter, five years, parole in three." Jason stated plainly.

"NO!" Elizabeth said stepping back and out of his hold. "If anyone pleads anything it's going to be me, I'm the one that…"

"NO!" Jason yelled back. "Elizabeth…"

"Are you thinking about taking it? Diane, I thought you had it in the bag?" Elizabeth asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Diane nodded, "But the jury came back yesterday asking if third degree is a possible option and Rick said no. Sometimes that could be a good thing but it could also be bad because it could mean that they are looking for a conviction."

"Jason, don't do this, don't take the deal." She said, her eyes pleading along with her words.

"Diane, can you give us a minute?" Jason asked.

Diane stood from the table and gathered her papers off the table. "Rick needs our answer." Jason shook his head shallowly at her, "I'll be waiting in the hall… you have about one minute before we need to go in there." She left the room, leaving only Jason and Elizabeth who were now pretty much on opposite sides of the room.

"Thank you for not taking the deal." Elizabeth whispered.

Jason shrugged, "There will be other deals if this goes into appeals."

"But it wont Jason, I cant… you cant…" Her eyes dropped to the floor, trying unsuccessfully to get in control of her emotions. The tears began flowing as Jason took quick steps across the room to where she stood and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Shhh." He said, his mouth beside her ear. "Promise me… promise me that if it comes back guilty you are not going to come forward."

"Jason…" she said as she began to sob.

"Elizabeth, I know you can't stand to see me locked up for this but I know I could not survive if I knew you were in my position. Don't just do it for us, do it for our child. If it comes back guilty Diane will appeal, trust me, trust her. Whatever the jury says, please don't tell them what really happened." Jason pleaded, his voice cracking.

Elizabeth lifted her head to meet his eyes and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded her head, "Ok… I promise you that I won't."

Jason released a sigh of relief and bent his head so his lips could cover hers. The kiss was gentile and full of emotion. Their lips moved slowly over each other. It was interrupted when Diane opened the door, "We need to go in now." Diane said clearing her throat as she winked at them.

Elizabeth held Jason's hand until they reached the door. She knew they could not walk in together but letting go of his hand was one of the hardest things she had ever done. The guard stood, holding the door open for him. Diane was already in the hallway out of sight and Jason turned back to Elizabeth. His eyes grabbed the attention of hers. His fingertips brushed along the side of her cheek. "I love you." His eyes darted around the room out of nervousness as Elizabeth stood stunned at his confession. Instantly more tears flowed from her eyes.

Elizabeth sucked in a shaky breath, "I…"

"Come on Morgan." The guard demanded from the doorway. Before Elizabeth could finish her words he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long chapter...

Chapter 15

Trial – The Verdict

Elizabeth sat in the front row, so close that Jason could smell her shampoo. He was trying not to think about her and what he said right before he came into the courtroom but he couldn't stop the thoughts. He should have been thinking about the trial and the impending verdict. '_I'm an asshole._' He thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red… and tired. She was still so beautiful and the woman he loved. Even if she didn't love him back, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her. Their eyes met for a brief minute before the bailiff stepped forward and announced, "All rise."

The judge entered and sat in his seat above the rest of the room. Minutes later the jury entered the room. Most of their faces were without emotion and none of them made eye contact with her or Jason.

_'Not a good sign_,' Elizabeth thought.

The judge began speaking, basically giving strict rules for the behavior he expected in the courtroom after the verdict is read. Then he spoke to the jury, "Have you reached you verdict?"

The foreman stood, a piece of paper in his hand, "We have, your honor."

The bailiff approached the foreperson and retrieved the piece of paper, walked over to the judge and handed it to him. The judge read it, nodded and handed the paper back which the bailiff returned to the foreperson.

The judge looked back Rick then at Jason.

'_Not a good sign either_,' Elizabeth thought.

"Will the defendant rise?" the judge spoke. Both Diane and Jason stood. Diane let out a deep breath.

'_Not a good sign again_,' Elizabeth thought as she bit down on her lower lip so hard that the taste of copper filled her mouth.

"Will you please read the verdict?" The judge asked.

The foreperson spoke and Elizabeth and Jason's breathing both stopped. "In the matter of the people of the state of New York vs. Jason Morgan, case number 54876-7698, we the jury in the above action find the defendant _not guilty_ of the crime of murder in the first degree."

Rick shook his head and Diane smiled. Elizabeth's head dropped to her hands and she silently cried as the judge continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for your service. I am aware of the media interest in this trial and it is you decision completely as to whether you would like to give interviews. You are dismissed. Court is adjourned."

Elizabeth quickly lifted her head and stood as the tears continued flowing. Both Jason and Diane stood as well. Diane offered her hand and Jason quickly took her hand in his. "Thank you Diane."

Diane laughed, "Just remember that when you sign my check." Diane said with a wink.

Jason chuckled and turned around. Elizabeth was standing on the other side of the half wall directly behind him, tears flowing. Her arms raised and wrapped around his neck and his snaked around her waist. He pulled her into him as close as the wall would allow. "It's all over." He whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth sniffled and nodded her head.

Rick stepped out from behind his table and stopped at the small swinging door that divided the front and back of the room. Staring at the couple embracing he rolled his eyes. "Once again you fooled them." He mumbled to Jason. "I will get you eventually, I have no doubt about it." He chuckled, "You can end this little ruse of a marriage."

Elizabeth lifted her head at Rick's words. Jason had chosen to ignore them but she did not. She opened her mouth to speak but instead looked up at Jason, wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him down to her for a kiss. It was quick but full of emotion and Elizabeth felt that it got her point across.

"Funny, I never took you for a mob moll… I thought you were better then that Elizabeth. And you are bringing a child into his world." Rick commented snidely.

Elizabeth felt Jason tense up and worried that he would go after Rick. "Jason, let's go." She whispered. Luckily she did not have to hold him back because the mayor walked in with a not-so-happy expression and motioned for Rick to meet him in the hall.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jason entered the Penthouse and Jason released a sigh of relief. The car ride was quiet, mainly because she had left her car at the hospital and Max had to drive them back home. In the large apartment the air was thick, not because of heat or humidity but because of what they needed to discuss, especially those three words Jason had said earlier. Attempting to break the ice Elizabeth spoke first, "Uh, I had my first appointment this morning with Kelly."

Jason leaned against the back of the couch as Elizabeth sat on the edge of the pool table. She continued, "The baby is due May 15th."

A smile formed on Jason's face. Before either of them could speak the sound of his cell phone interrupted them once again. Elizabeth groaned and hopped off the pool table. She motioned for him to answer it and crossed the room to sit on the couch. She could tell that it was Sonny on the other end of the phone and knew what would be coming after the phone call. As if on cue there was a knock at the door and before she could stand the door flew open. Carly came barreling in and ran over to Jason.

* * *

Three hours, it had been three hours since they had arrived back at the Penthouse. Once Jason had gotten rid of Carly he had gone down to the coffeehouse to meet with Sonny. He had explained that he wanted to get it out of the way so they could spend the evening together and work things out. Once Elizabeth had gotten over the frustration of the constant interruptions she went upstairs and relaxed in the pink bed. With the exception of the strains on their 'relationship', she felt like she could finally relax, like a weight had been lifted.

Jason arrived home and threw his keys and phone on the desk. He had a meeting with Sonny as well as the foreman at the warehouse. They both briefed him on everything that he missed over the past couple weeks. Alcazar had made multiple attempts to move in on their territory, anticipating low security or their guard being down due to Jason being incapacitated. Luckily Sonny had beefed up security and all of Alcazars efforts were unsuccessful.

He wandered from room to room searching for her, finally locating her in the pink room, sleeping soundly. He wondered if she slept in there the entire time he was gone or if she had stayed in his room. He guessed that she had stayed in Brenda's room, not wanting to intrude on his space even when he wasn't there. His first impulse was to wake her but instead stood watching her sleep for several minutes. Finally pulling himself from his position he could not wait to take a shower in his own clean, private bathroom. He climbed in and stood under the steaming hot water for so long that his fingertips began to prune.

After his shower, he peeked in Elizabeth's room again, she was still sleeping so he went down to the Livingroom to wait. He sunk into the couch and lifted his feet onto the coffee table. Within minutes he too was asleep.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Elizabeth felt refreshed. She had slept more sound then she had in days. Looking at the clock she had bought, she had noticed it was after six. Just as she had not wanted to sleep in his room while he was gone, Elizabeth had been using the guest bathroom across the hall from the pink room. Unaware that Jason was home, sleeping downstairs, Elizabeth took a long shower. It helped to release the tension from the trial. For the first hour after Jason left, Elizabeth watched the news. They had reported on the verdict and interviewed a couple of the jurors. It shook her when the man, identified as juror number four, said that they wanted to convict but the district attorney was greedy and would not settle for a lesser conviction. She wondered if that was why, at the last minute, Rick offered Jason a plea bargain. Did Rick put the pieces together and realize that they would not convict?

Regardless, Jason was free and Elizabeth was happy… now if she could only get time with him. After her shower she felt something that she hadn't in days… hungry. Knowing that there was some muffins in the kitchen that she had bought in hopes that she would be able to stomach them, she threw a t-shirt over her head and headed downstairs. When she reached the third step she caught a glimpse of Jason, sound asleep on the couch. His arms were folded over his chest, his head was resting on the back of the couch and his feet were on the coffee table. She silently wondered how long he had been home as she slowly took the last few steps.

Food completely forgotten, she slowly crossed the room and stopped beside the couch. As though he could sense her presence, his eyes squinted open. His lips turned up when he spotted her standing there watching him. As his eyes focused more, he could not help but notice that she was wearing one of his t-shirts and no pants, maybe shorts but the shirt came so low that if she was wearing shorts they were hidden.

Elizabeth noticed his eyes running over her body and it sent a chill through her. "Sorry, I didn't know you were home yet. I guess I fell asleep."

"Me too." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I guess I kind of stole a few of your t-shirts while you were gone. They are just so comfortable and…"

He interrupted her, "It's ok, you look better in them anyway." He said as he pulled his feet to the floor and sat up straight on the couch. He rubbed his hands over his face to wipe the sleep away. When he looked back at her she was now standing beside him. "Sorry I was gone for so long but I wanted to make sure that there are no more interruptions."

Elizabeth nodded and nervously fidgeted then slid onto the couch beside him. She sat with her legs under her, facing him. He could not help but notice how the shirt hiked up as she kneeled beside him, facing him. She definitely did not have shorts on. Jason could feel his body responding already, especially when she reached for him and traced his cheek with her fingertips. "I don't know where to start." She whispered.

"You said you had your appointment this morning. How are you feeling?" he asked as her hand came to rest on his t-shirt covered chest. His hand moved and covered hers.

"Everything is fine." She chewed on her lower lip then decided to just go for it. "Jason…" He looked at her, meeting her eyes. "Ja-Jason, earlier when you said… I wanted to… well even if it was just your emotions messing with you because of the trial or the possibility of going to prison or because of the baby, I have to tell you." '_Stop rambling Elizabeth_' she thought to herself before continuing. "I love you Jason." She moved her eyes from his and stared at their hands on his chest. "And even if you didn't mean it when you said that to me earlier it's ok, I just, I had to tell you."

His hand grasped onto her hand under it and moved it up so he could kiss her palm before linking his fingers in hers. His free hand moved to her chin and tipped her head so she was again looking at him. "Elizabeth, when do I ever say anything that I don't mean. I love you."

She released a deep breath that she had not even noticed that she was holding in. He brushed a stray, wet curl from her face and secured it behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. She quickly brought her lips down on his. He released her hand and placed one hand on her neck and threaded the other through her wet hair. She controlled the kiss, her tongue traced the seam of his mouth before gaining access and searching his out. A growl came from deep in his chest when she shifted from her position and swung a leg over his lap so she was straddling him.

Elizabeth broke the kiss for long enough for her to pull the t-shirt over her head and bring her lips back down on his. A groan came from him this time when he realized that she had nothing…. NOTHING… under the t-shirt. She rolled her hips and was pleased to find that he was already completely aroused. They both moaned and his lips left hers trailed down her neck then around to her ears. One of his hands rested on her thigh, kneading it under his fingertips while the other remained in her hair.

Her hands moved between them and quickly tugged on his sweatpants "W-w-w-wait." He whispered in her ear but before he could stop her, she freed his erection from his sweat pants and lifted her hips, positioning him at her warm center. "Elizabeth, wait."

She turned her head so her lips were at his ear and whispered, "No more waiting."

He understood her urgency, he felt the same. Taking it slow and exploring would have to wait until later. Now they just needed to be connected. Her eyes captured the attention of his as she lowered herself down over his shaft. They both moaned and their magnetic blue remained locked. His hand moved to her hips as she began to slowly move over him. His other hand moved between their bodies and cupped her breast.

Her hands grasped at his shoulders for balance as her pace quickened. "I love you Jason." She mumbled breathlessly before kissing him fiercely. They swallowed each others moans before Jason broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He huskily whispered then moved both hands to her hips to help guide her. Her muscles began contracting and it drew another moan from him as he guided her to a faster pace. Seconds later her body shook and a wave of heat exploded within her. She moaned his name as he slid a hand down and circled her bud, drawing louder moans as the intensity of her orgasm increased. Her fingertips dug into his shoulder as the final wave flowed from her body. Jason followed pulling her down on him one last time before finally releasing deep within her.

Her body fell forward and she kissed him softly before resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, connected and holding each other. Once again they were interrupted. This time it wasn't his phone or Carly or even Sonny. It was her stomach growling. They both laughed and he could feel her belly rumble through his t-shirt.

"Hungry?" he asked as she slid off his lap and reached for his t-shirt she had been wearing.

"Actually it is the reason I came down but then I saw you and I guess I just forgot." She turned to him and flashed him a smile.

"Well lets get you some food because we have a lot more to discuss tonight." He teased.

Elizabeth blushed and pulled the shirt over her head. She went to stand from the couch but he pulled her back down by her wrist. "Hey…" he said and she stumbled into his side. He kissed her forehead and the wrist that he had tugged on then kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." And kissed him again before standing from the couch and disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

I should have the last chapter up tomorrow barring any interruptions or sudden writers block.


	16. Chapter 16

Here you go guys!

Chapter 16

"So… what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked as she finished her slice of pizza.

Jason smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth picked up on his suggestion laughed, "Stop, you know what I mean." She stood from her seat at the table and put both of their plates in the sink then leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"I wish things had happened differently, but like you said that night, no regrets." Jason pushed his chair back from the table, stood and crossed the room. "Do you want to leave?" He asked as he came to stop in front of her and leaned on his arms that he placed on the countertop on either side of her. She shook her head. "Do you want to raise the baby without me?" She shook her head again then released her arms from her chest and brought them to rest on his firm stomach. Her hands slowly slid up from his abs to his pecks and finally came to rest on his shoulders. "Do you want a divorce?"

Instead of shaking her head, this time she voiced her answer with a firm, "No." Her fingernails scraped across the back of his neck and he fully leaned his body into hers. "Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?" Jason asked as he softly brushed his lips along her neck and ear.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Do you want a divorce?" she asked.

His teeth gently bit down on her earlobe then soothed it with his tongue. "No." He whispered, his hot breath on her ear sent chills through her.

"S-s-so.." she stuttered. "You are saying that you want things to stay how they are too?" she asked with hope.

He kissed her sensitive spot behind her ear. "No."

Her head darted back as she tugged on his to pull him from her neck. "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "I don't mean that I want to go back to being friends, although I do think we were always more then just friends. I do want one thing to change." He pecked her lips. "I think you shouldn't…" he paused to peck her lips again. "stay in the pink room anymore. Mine is so much nicer."

Elizabeth smiled as his lips let hers again but this time he kissed her until they were both gasping for breath and Elizabeth could barely stand. Her hand trailed down his cheek and jaw. "That's fine because we are going to need a nursery anyway."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is that the only reason you want to stay in my room?"

She shrugged and hooked her arms around his neck, "Pink never really was my color either… and your room does have a bigger closet." She teased.

His lips covered hers briefly and he pulled back. "Oh so you love me for my closet?"

"Among other things." She replied, suggestively batting her eyes.

He lowered his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rose back up, taking her body up with his so she was in his arms. Her legs wrapped around her waist as he carried her from the kitchen. "Let's go see what else you like about my room… our room." He whispered before taking her lips again. He kissed her the entire stretch from the kitchen to the bedroom.

The room was dimly lit by a small lamp on his dresser. He slowly made his way to the bed, as his lips made a path down the column of her neck then up to her ear. When he made it to the bed he turned and sat on the edge with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She straddled his lap and he took her earlobe between his teeth, biting gently before soothing it with his lips and tongue. She raked her nails across his scalp and ground her hips into his already rigid erection.

"Elizabeth" he groaned before he flipped her over so she was laying on her back. He covered her body with his and his lips again took hers, this time he forcefully dominated her mouth. His tongue pushed into her mouth and searched out hers as his hand moved between their bodies and pushed her t-shirt up. His mouth left hers and they were gasping for air, he quickly dipped his head and kissed her flat stomach. His fingertips ran a gentle path up and down then across the flat surface that concealed their child. She shivered under his touch and he again lowered his mouth peppering a wet trail of kisses on every inch of flesh.

She watched him through hooded eyes and thread her fingers through his short locks. She moaned his name when he made the short trip up her body and pushed her shirt completely over her head before taking a pebbled peak in his mouth. His hand cupped the underside as he gently flicked his tongue over the hardened peak then gently raked his teeth across it causing her to gasp. Her gasp only urged him on more as he took it completely into his mouth and sucked. "Oh my god Jason." She moaned and it only urged him on. He moved to her other breast, showing it the same attention he had the first until she was trembling below him.

His head lifted and his eyes met hers, "Are you ok?" He asked in a husky voice.

She nodded and pulled him up her body so she could kiss him again. His hands found hers and he linked his fingers in hers, placing them above her head. "Jason…" she said breaking the kiss. "I think you are wearing too many clothes." She said breathlessly.

He laughed and released her hands. She pushed on his chest and rolled them both over so she was again on top. Her hands quickly moved to the bottom hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up. He lifted his upper body so she could pull it over his head then she pushed him back down. She kissed him, sucking his lip into her mouth and nibbling gently. His hands fisted her hair as she kissed down his jaw line to his neck as her hands explored his solid chest and stomach. Her lips followed the path of her hands leaving a wet trail down his body. His muscles flickered under her touch, lips and tongue. He moaned her name when she tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants. Standing from the bed, she tugged his pants and boxer briefs completely off then climbed on the bed between his knees, trailing her hand up the inside of his thigh.

His body was perfect, muscular and chiseled; flawless. Her eyes met his briefly as she closed a hand over his erection. She slowly began moving her hand over him then lowered her head and closed her mouth over the tip. He moaned when her tongue traced his length then her mouth again closed over him and she took his length in her mouth. He fisted the sheets in his hand as her mouth created gentle suction.

"Elizabeth!" he moaned.

Her eyes lifted and met his as her mouth continued its movements over his shaft. He released the sheet, brought a hand to her hair and fisted a handful. "Oh god, you have to stop." He begged.

"Umm hmm." She hummed and his body shook then he forcefully pushed her off him and she fell on her back beside him.

He quickly rolled on top of her, "You are wicked." He growled.

"What's the matter?" she asked innocently with a hint of sarcasm.

He trailed his fingers down her neck, through the valley between her breasts and did not stop till it found the sensitive bud between her legs. His mouth covered hers and his tongue massaged hers to the same rhythm that his finger circled her sensitive bud. He entered her with a finger and his mouth left hers, kissing along the same path his fingertips had just taken while his finger moved in her. By the time his mouth reached her center she was trembling and already on the edge. He slid a second finger into her as his mouth moved over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Within seconds she whimpered his name and her upper body arched up off the bed. Lightning bolts flashed behind her closed eyelids as the tremors shot through her body.

Jason kissed his way back up her body and covered her lips with his. Before she had the chance to completely recover, he entered her with a quick snap of his hips. He took one of her hands in his, linked their fingers and planted it over her head. His other arm rested on the bed, holding him over her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles and her free hand wrapped around the back of his head as he kissed her. He started moving inside her and she was quickly matching his pace, raising her hips to meet his. His forehead rested on hers and he moved faster. The room was filled with their moans and whispers of love. When he felt them both coming close to the edge, he released her hand and slid it down her body, once again, to that sensitive bud.

Two more thrusts and she was moaning his name. Her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him deeper. Her eyes closed as he moved even faster turning her moan even louder. "Open your eyes." Jason ordered panting.

She quickly complied and her eyes locked with his as the final surge flowed through her body. She moaned his name the same instant he moaned hers. Her walls tightened around him and with one more forceful thrust he came.

He collapsed on his elbows, hovering over her, dizzy and disoriented. She was panting below him and her hands hooked behind his neck pulling him down for a kiss. As he slowly recovered he began returning her kisses. His body still trembled from the contractions her walls were still having. He rolled them so that she was laying on top of him and pulled the sheet over her.

When she felt like she could finally speak, she lifted her head from his chest and rested her chin on it. "I definitely like this room better." She said with a smile.

Jason laughed and bent to kiss her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jason and Elizabeth laid on the couch. His back rested on the arm and she was laying between his legs with her back to his chest.

"Really six weeks?" he asked with a sigh.

Elizabeth laughed, "That's what Kelly said. Maybe we can make an exception though… like 5 weeks and 6 days or something."

Elizabeth turned so her already shrinking belly rested on his. "That's only three more weeks." She kissed his neck and moved to his chest, flicking her tongue over his tiny nipple. "Maybe we can work out some sort of deal. There are still some things that we can do." She said suggestively as she kissed her way to his belly button.

Jason groaned when a soft whimper came from the small speaker in the baby monitor that sat on the coffee table.

Her head tilted up and her eyes sparkled when they met his. "Maybe we can work on the negotiations later, I'll go get El." She stood from the couch, kissed him then disappeared up the stairs. Seconds later Jason could hear her through the baby monitor. "Emily Lila Morgan, you sure do have horrible timing tonight." Jason laughed and a few seconds later Elizabeth reappeared holding their daughter. He was now sitting normal on the couch and Elizabeth slid beside him. He took baby El from her and rested her in the his left arm while Elizabeth curled into his right side. El cooed then closed her blue eyes.

Jason and Elizabeth watched the baby slowly fall back to sleep in her father's arm. They both could not stop watching her. She had Lila's blue eyes, Elizabeth's plump lips and Jason's blonde hair… "The perfect combination" as Elizabeth kept saying.

"What did I do to deserve all this." Jason thought out loud.

Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You were the best friend a girl could love."

The end!

* * *

Thank you all for the great feedback! I really enjoyed writing this story and am glad many of you feel the same. I know many of you will be happy to hear that I will be back hot and heavy into updating "They went for It". Expect an update within the next few days.

Thanks again for the wonderful support!!


End file.
